High School Horror
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: High School Halliwell style
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I do however own this story and if you wish to use any original characters or post this story on another site please ask me first.

A girl with long black hair and brown eyes sighs as she walks into the cafeteria, the day, had as usual, been hell. No one ever cared how she felt or even seemed to notice that she was walking with a pronounced limp and Phys. Ed was nearly impossible to participate in at the moment. She noticed the cheerleaders looking her way again and she also noticed that as usual only one table was left, she takes her meager lunch and heads for that table.

Something unusual happened today though, for the first time someone sat at her table. She knew him, of course, Christopher Perry Halliwell, he was in her Home Ec. class and his mom owned the hip nightclub P3 as well as the restaurant Rapture. " Why do you sit all the way over here? "

" It's my way of avoiding the High School hierarchy system. The cheerleaders hate me because I could easily be one of them, if I had the inclination. The jocks are scared of me because I won't be a good little girl and do what they say. The geeks hate me because I'm smarter than they are and to top it all off even the teachers can't stand me, I've gotten too many teachers sacked over the years because they kept trying to grade my stuff wrong. So, in order to not make waves I sit over here. "

Chris laughs, " Kristin, you are too much. "

" Well, I decided long ago that I wasn't going to fit in, so I stopped pretending to try. "

" Kristin, you're not fooling me, you might fool the others here, but not me. How long? " Chris asks.

" I knew that empathy of yours would become bothersome. " Kristin mutters.

Chris raises an eyebrow at this and waits for an answer, " All right, thirteen years. Satisfied? "

" Why not go to the cops? " Chris asks.

" I've tried, but no one will believe me. " Kristin says, " Don't get me started, otherwise I'll be shouting towards the end and I'd rather not have this aired through the entire school. "

" You don't have to suffer, Kristin. "

" You're not the one with the possessed locker. "

" Tell me you're joking? " Chris mutters.

" I wish I were, but I'm not. It never works for me. " Kristin says.

Kristin pulls out her meager lunch of a cheese sandwich and Chris stares at this,  
" My mother would shoot me if I let you eat just that. " Chris says.

" Hey, little brother, what are you doing back here? "

Kristin sighs, " Do you two come as a package deal? "

Chris laughs at this as Wyatt Mathew Halliwell just looks at her, confusion in his blue eyes, " No, we don't. What brings you over here, Wy? "

Wyatt shakes his head and sits down, he had elected to buy school food. Chris on the other hand refused. He'd seen what went on in a school kitchen and preferred to make his own food. " Well, seeing as how you left me to fend for myself with the Archer sisters….. "

Kristin rolls her eyes, " Could they be anymore obvious. Even a doornail would see that they're coming on to the pair of you. "

Chris shudders, " No thank you. I refuse to date either one of them. "

Kristin finishes her sandwich and Chris pulls out a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

Kristin eyes them, " Who made them? "

Chris grins, " Our mom did. They're safe. "

Kristin grabs three, " Good, if they had been made by Wyatt they'd be safer in the trash heap. "

Wyatt groans, " I blow up the Home Ec. room once and I'm branded for life. "

Kristin grins, " Wyatt, Chris makes me taste anything you put into his lunch and let me just say after the last batch of chocolate chip cookies…. "

Chris winces, " Sorry about that food poisoning case, Kristin. "

" Wyatt's the one who should be sorry. " Kristin says.

Wyatt just drinks his milk as Kristin and Chris continue to eat Chris' cookies.

" So, what were you two discussing? "

Kristin instantly closes herself off and Chris shoots his brother a glare that promised retribution would follow. Once school ended Chris waits for Wyatt at Wyatt's jeep, " All right, what did I do? " Wyatt asks as they get in.

" She had finally opened up to me, Wyatt. She's been blocking me ever since I gained the power of empathy, so pretty much from kindergarten on. "

" Why would she block you? " Wyatt asks, " And how can she block you? "

Chris sighs at this, " She's a witch, Wyatt. I'm not sure what her powers are but I do know that she is a witch. "

" You never answered the why. "

" Wy, you've got eyes. She's been limping all day. According to Henry Jr. she could barely get through Phys. Ed. "

Wyatt's eyes widen, " Damn, sorry, Chris. "

The brothers were still sitting in the parking lot, talking when a huge clatter can be heard from within the school. The boys orb in and find the trouble area. Kristin was just getting up and staring angrily at her locker. " Why do I always get the possessed lockers? " the teen mutters and tries to pry her locker open with her powers once again. This time she ended up getting thrown to the side and straight into Chris, " I told you the damn thing was possessed. Fine, you stupid hunk of metal, I'll just get my stuff, the usual way and be gone! "

Kristin turns her arm intangible and grabs all her stuff, shoving it into her backpack, while her hand is still within the locker. When she tries to pull it out, she can't. Her eyes widen as she tries again. " Dammit, stupid, friggin', possessed locker! I swear, I will get you out of my locker if it is the last thing I do. "

Chris and Wyatt look on in shock, " Kristin, need some help? "

" Yes, dammit. " Kristin snaps.

Chris grins, " All right, calm down. "

" I am calm! "

" I'm an empath, you're not calm. " Chris retorts.

Kristin sighs and makes a concerted effort to calm down, Chris helping her to accomplish this. He pulls back on her at the right moment and her arm comes free.

" Wy, we need to deal with this. "

Wyatt nods, " Malignant spirit, yet unseen, reveal yourself and show your merit! "

Chris and Kristin both gasp as they can all see the spirit. It was hideous, and then it sends the pair sailing. Kristin's head cracks up against the wall hard and Chris' shoulder gets jammed. Chris turns to Kristin and gasps, " Wy, we have a problem. "

Wyatt, with his shield up, spares his brother a glance and curses, " Aunt Paige, we need all of you. "

When the Charmed Ones show up they gasp, " Phoebe, spell, Paige, start

healing. " Piper orders.

Paige rushes over to the girl and starts to heal her. Never once suspecting that she was hurt worse than the split skull. By the time Paige was finished she was barely conscious. Chris goes over to her and props her head in his lap, " Aunt Paige, you all right? "

" Ask me when I'm not so tired. How in the hell did she end up so injured? " Paige asks.

Chris remains silent, his attention now focused on Kristin. Something about her just drew him, made him reach out to her. He didn't know why. He could always feel her pain, oh, she blocked the physical pain well enough, but the emotional pain, it tore him up that she could feel so miserable and lonely. In fact, she was the only one that he constantly was aware of her emotional state of being. Even at night, with miles between them, Chris would find himself waking up, because she had just been woken by a nightmare.

No spell Phoebe tried was working on the ghost, or whatever it was. " All right, we retreat, look in the Book of Shadows and track this thing down and vanquish it. " Piper orders. Chris orbs to the manor with Kristin, Wyatt heads to his jeep, and the sisters orb to the manor. They find Chris in his room, still watching over Kristin. He couldn't leave her, some instinct said she still needed him right where he was.

" Chris, what's going on? " Phoebe asks.

" I don't know, but she's calling out to me. She needs my help for something, I just don't know what. " Chris answers, wincing slightly as he moves his one shoulder.

Phoebe sighs, " Chris, you're not the only empath in these parts. "

" I've always been connected to her. "

" Connected how? "

" Every emotion she feels I get blasted with it. " Chris answers.

Wyatt walks in, " So, you've been withholding information, Chris. "

" No. " Chris says, the bond between him and Kristin was special, no one else had it.

Phoebe blinks, Chris had outright lied, yet, his attention wasn't really on them, he was more focused on his friend. Wyatt looks at his brother, there wasn't something Chris wasn't willing to say. " We just ID our hideous friend. He's a nightmare ghoul. Apparently nightmare ghouls only target those with enormous untapped potential. " Paige says, walking in, with Piper right behind her.

" He has the ability to send his chosen victim straight into a nightmare from which he or she will never wake or leave, alive. " Piper adds.

Chris heard this and because of it uses a spell that Phoebe and Paige had only used once. When Chris slumps over Piper looks at him, " He didn't? "

Phoebe sighs, " He did. He sent himself directly into her mind. "

Kristin groans as she hits the wall and then picks herself up and keeps running. He'd catch her if she stopped. The dark haired teen races up a fire escape and then onto a roof. She finds herself cornered and the form the ghoul had chosen was that of her adopted uncle. " You can't escape. "

She backs up until she runs out of room, her eyes wide with fear. Then the thing shoves her over. She manages to twist around and grab the ledge. Chris arrives on the roof to find the ghoul's chosen form standing over her fingers, ready to stomp down. Chris sends it sailing telekinetically and races for the edge of building. " Kristin, grab my hand. "

" Chris, how… "

" Never mind, grab my hand. " Chris replies.

Kristin grabs his hand and he pulls her up. Kristin had been through too much in one day and she allows herself the luxury of collapse. Chris smiles, " You're all right now. Let's get out of here. "

Kristin nods, " How did you get here? "

" I used a spell. "

" How'd you know exactly where to come? "

" I've always been able to sense your emotions. "

" It's a two way street. " Kristin admits.

" How is this possible? " Chris wonders.

The ghoul reappears, in its true form, " Because you two are the most powerful magical twins to ever exist, didn't you know. "

Chris and Kristin both stare at him, " Ghoul of anguish, ghoul of pain, we banish you now, to the astral plane. "

" I'll be back. "

When the pair wake up only Wyatt was left in the room, " What happened? "

" Heal my shoulder first, Wy. " Chris says.

Wyatt sighs but does as told. Then Chris and Kristin both get up and head straight for the attic, " Hey, what's up. " Piper asks.

Chris sets up the candles and then recites, " Hear these words, Hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide. "

" Chris, why did you summon Grams? " Phoebe asks.

Chris and Kristin both have their attention fixed on Penny Halliwell, " Why in the hell do we find out from a nightmare ghoul that we're twins? " both demand at the same time.

Penny pales and Piper just stares, " You weren't supposed to know yet. "

" What the hell! Why am I just finding out I have a daughter?! When were you going to tell me, GRAMS?! " Piper shouts.

" Wait, she's my little sister, and she grew up in an abusive home? " Wyatt asks.

Penny sighs, " I thought it would better to separate them. I never dreamed the couple I sent her to would die so young. You have to believe me I never meant for any harm to come to her. I gave her a Wiccaning as well. It's part of the reason why the bond between the two is so strong. "

" Well, you know what you can do, get me the hell away from that moron I've been forced to live with since I was three. " Kristin snaps, " Do you think I like having to go around with about thirty injuries each day simply because I have no other options! "

Paige stares at her, " That's why I was so weak after healing you. "

Kristin was far from finished with Grams though, " There was no need for me to suffer this much. Hell, demons would have been kinder to me. "

When the others move to stop her Chris waves them off, she finally had someone to let her frustrations out on, " Kristin, I am sorry. I never intended for this to happen. " Penny says.

" Sorry. You're sorry for thirteen years worth of misery, loneliness, and pain beyond imagination. Even the demons would be scared of the man. Do you know how hard it was to block part of myself off from all empaths, particularly Chris. I knew he'd do something stupid if he had known sooner! The only reason you separated us was because we're the first set of twins in the line and you feared the demons would attack day and night to kill us, right? " Kristin continues on, her frustration and anger coming out full force.

Penny bows her head, " Kristin, I have done you a monumental disservice and I hope that one day you can forgive me. I will correct the situation and from this day on, if Piper is agreeable you can live here. "

" Agreeable, I want my daughter where she belongs, which is here. " Piper snaps,

" I will deal with you later, Grams. "

" Right, we have a nightmare ghoul to vanquish. " Phoebe says and Penny Halliwell leaves.

" Where is the ghoul? " Paige asks.

" Astral Plane. " Chris and Kristin answer.

Wyatt groans, " Are you two going to do that from now on? "

" Maybe. " Chris says.

" Seeing as how it annoys you so much. " Kristin continues.

Paige laughs at this, " Wyatt, now you know how Henry feels. "

" Tell me about it. As if Chris wasn't bad enough, now I get a sister yet too. " Wyatt says.

Kristin promptly blows him up and Wyatt reforms sputtering. Piper laughs as Phoebe says, " Like mother, like daughter I see. "

Chris grins, " Ya know, I think you'll fit in just fine around here, Kristin. "

" I think you're right, Christopher. " Kristin replies.

" Back to the nightmare ghoul, this particular dude has been around for a long time, and none of the family has ever figured out how to vanquish him. On the upside, however, none of them were Charmed either. " Paige says.

" Chris and I can do it. It's why the idiot targeted me. " Kristin says.

" Because you were one half of a Charmed twin set. I expect you to do your share around here. " Piper says.

" My share of what? Demon fighting, potion making, spell writing, cooking, cleaning, just what am I supposed to do my share of? " Kristin asks.

Piper blinks, " Cooking and cleaning. If Wyatt cooks then we're all dead. "

" Cool, so how well stocked is the pantry? " Kristin retorts.

Chris smirks, " She's my Home Ec. partner. "

" I own a restaurant, my pantry is very well stocked. " Piper answers.

" All right, I think I'll get started on dinner now. " Kristin says and heads downstairs.

Chris grins, " Sis, you do realize that we'll have to work on your whitelighter powers, right. "

" Oh, stuff it. I can turn intangible. " Kristin retorts and is soon in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

" All right, now that we have another family member, I think its time we get some answers, like why did you never mention her, Chris? " Paige says.

Chris sighs, " I couldn't. Every instinct I had screamed for me to keep our bond a secret. I had to. "

" Yet, she's been your best friend since kindergarten. " Wyatt says.

" Of course, she was the only other one that played with the fake stove. " Chris says.

" Wait, how did I not know about her? " Piper asks.

Chris sighs, " Because she always had to go straight home, she could never receive any phone calls, and to top it off, we could only spend a limited amount of time together. I didn't realize it until now, but she was protecting me as much as I was protecting her by not saying anything about her to you guys. "

" Chris, how many times have you stood up for her at school? " Phoebe asks.

Chris blinks, thinking back to all the times he had told jerks off for making fun of Kristin, or for stealing her books, or something else. Then there were the times that the cheerleaders had made her cry. He had been dating one at the time and when he had found out he had broken up with her and told them all off for picking on her. After that he had never dated another cheerleader again. Phoebe waits for the answer to come. Even if he hadn't known, Chris would have stood up for her every single time someone hurt her. " All the time. I even told Wyatt off the one time. "

Wyatt winces at the memory of that.

Flashback:

_" What the hell did you do that for, Wyatt? " Chris demands angrily._

_Wyatt whirls around to face his brother, Chris had never been this angry with him. " All I did was point out that she would make life easier for herself if she would stop being better than everyone else. "_

_" Wyatt, you have no idea of exactly what she goes through each day. You don't know that it's all she can do to get to school on time. You also don't know how very vulnerable she is. She may never show it, but what you just said to her undermined her already low self esteem. All she has is her academics and one friend to make life easier on her. She doesn't need you coming down on her simply because she makes you look like an idiot at the intra-school academic challenge. "_

_With that Chris storms off and leaves Wyatt staring after him._

End Flashback:

" Wyatt, what did you do? " Piper asks.

Wyatt sighs, " I was basically an insensitive jerk. "

Chris' eyes flash and Wyatt gulps, " Who told his little sister to try and fit in essentially. "

Because of Grams Kristin was now known as a Halliwell, but that didn't change the fact that school was still hell for her. The next day, a Thursday, proved to be the worst day ever. Right before the final bell someone thought it would be fun to lock her in the boiler room. Of course, this person had no way of knowing the adverse effect this would have on her. Her adopted uncle had locked her in a closet for years and because of that she hated being locked in dark rooms. The boiler room was pitch black.

Up in the Main Hall Chris and Wyatt both stand waiting for their sister. " All right, where is she? " Wyatt asks.

Chris heads for her locker and frowns, where was she? Kristin was never late. The younger Halliwell closes his eyes and focuses on his twin. The blast of absolute terror reminded him of other times, when it would seem like he was surrounded by darkness. There'd be a door but, it wouldn't open. " Any luck? " Wyatt asks, walking up.

Chris snaps his eyes open, " The boiler room. "

" Why the hell would she be in there? " Wyatt inquires.

" Not by choice, let me tell you that. She absolutely hates dark rooms. It's why she left the curtains all the way open last night. " Chris replies and races down the stairs to find a magical barrier around the door, " Damn. "

Wyatt reaches for the knob only to be blasted back. " What sort of friggin' barrier is this? "

" Don't know, but we have to get it down. " Chris says.

" I'll go check at Magic School. " Wyatt says and orbs away.

Chris blinks, a spell he had seen in the Book of Shadows came to mind.

" Power of the witches' rise, course unseen across the skies, come to me I call you near, come to me and settle here. Blood to blood, I summon thee, Blood to blood return to

me. "

Patty Halliwell blinks, " Chris, why did you summon me? "

" Kristin's trapped in there and there's a magical barrier around the stupid door. I have to get in and get her out. "

The grandmother tries to touch the doorknob and blasts backwards. " That is one strong barrier. Now, to get it down. " Patty mutters.

Chris closes his eyes and reaches out to his sister. He hadn't tried this before,

Kristin?

In the dark boiler room Kristin blinks, Chris, how…. ?

It must be a part of our bond, allowing us to communicate telepathically. I'll get you out of there, okay.

At Magic School, Wyatt is going through books on barriers when his father walks into the library, " Wyatt, why are you here. "

" Magical barrier around school's boiler room and we can't get through it. Neither can Kristin. "

" The long lost sister, and my long lost daughter. I hope I'm there when your mom chews Penny out. " Leo mutters, " Why the urgency? "

" Kristin can't stand dark rooms and the boiler room is kept pitch black. " Wyatt says.

Leo sits down and helps his son pour through the books, " Describe the barrier. "

" I reached for the doorknob and went sailing, it blasted me back. Chris didn't even touch it, he stopped before he even reached it. "

" Kristin would have tried to tap Chris to orb out. He might not have consciously known it, but that made him stop. " Leo says, " I've been researching magical twins and apparently Chris and Kristin are the most powerful set of magical twins to ever exist. They are twice blessed, not to your extent, at least not Chris, he grew up with you and had no need for such power. Kristin however has intangibility, telekinesis, and a sixth sense so strong that they want her to teach here. "

" Actually, she and Chris have a telepathic bond, as well as an empathic one, they've had it since kindergarten. " Wyatt says.

Leo stops at a page, " Damn, this barrier is made specifically to separate twins. Chris shouldn't've been able to sense her. "

Wyatt reads the section and pales, " It says further on that only the twice blessed twins will not be as effected, that their bond will remain intact. Unless the barrier is broken within the next two hours they will both die. "

" How can it be broken? " Leo asks.

Wyatt reads on, " Something about their common link. "

" Your mom. She would have been their link before they were born. " Leo says.

Wyatt orbs to Rapture and waits in his mother's office, " Wyatt, why are you here? " Piper asks.

" Family Emergency. " Wyatt says.

Piper groans, " All right, make it fast. "

Wyatt orbs them to the basement and Piper stares, " Mom, what are you doing here? "

" Chris summoned me. " Patty answers.

" Get ready. Barrier right. Well, no one is going to keep me from my daughter. Especially not a damn barrier. " Piper snaps and flings her hands forward. A flash of light told her that it was still there and she continues to use her power to blow things up until and huge flash of light signified that it was down. Patty freezes the nightmare ghoul as it appears giving Chris enough time to coax his twin out of the room, " Chris, get her out of here. "

Chris orbs them upstairs and helps Kristin get her stuff, then they head for home.

" You all right? "

" I hate the dark. "

" No, you hate dark rooms that are locked, why? " Chris asks.

Kristin sighs, " The moron used to lock me in the closet. It had a door that locked from the outside and no light whatsoever would shine in. "

" Kristin, the only to combat fear is with love, the greatest of all power. " Chris says, " Come on, there's someone you should meet. "

Kristin blinks, " Who? "

Chris says nothing and sets up for the same spell as yesterday. " Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide. "

Prue Halliwell blinks in shock, " Why was I summoned? "

" Hey, Aunt Prue. " Chris says.

" Which sister do you belong to? " Prue asks.

" We're Piper's youngest children. " Chris answers.

" Your names? " Prue asks.

" I'm Kristin Emily Halliwell. "

" Christopher Perry Halliwell, but please, call me Chris. "

" All right, Chris, Kristin, why was I summoned? " Prue asks.

" I thought Kristin would like to meet you. She has a problem with dark, locked rooms. "

Prue smiles, " Kristin, don't let fear rule your life, I did, and I nearly lost myself and Phoebe to Barbus. "

" Barbus? " Kristin asks.

" The demon of fear. " Chris responds.

" Right. " Kristin says.

" How does she not know that? " Prue asks.

" Oh, Grams didn't tell you that she separated us at birth. " Chris says.

Kristin whirls around just then and curses, " Our friend the Nightmare Ghoul is back. "

Chris whips around and tries to send it sailing. " What the hell? "

The ghoul grins and Prue waves her hand and sends it flying backwards. Kristin sighs and goes to freeze the demon, yes, she could freeze time, she just didn't usually need to, when something slams into her back. Chris looks at his twin even as she starts to fall, she manages to twist around and waving one hand blows the darklighter up. Prue steps out of the ring of candles and pulls the arrow out. " Wyatt! " Chris calls out.

Wyatt orbs in even as Prue and Chris tackle the Nightmare Ghoul. " Damn. " Wyatt mutters and starts to heal his sister.

Once Kristin is healed she flips to her feet and heads for the Book. Hoping and praying the Halliwell ancestors had something in there that would be of use. The Book flips open on its own and a spell starts writing all on its own. Kristin's eyes widen,

" Chris, you might want to see this. Wyatt, help Aunt Prue. "

Chris orbs over and his eyes widen as well, " Damn. "

" No kidding. Do we have much of a choice? "

" Not really, so, let's do it. "

Kristin nods, " On this day and in this hour, we call upon the sacred power, bring to we the Twice Blessed Twins, the power of two as one, with a will to never be

undone. "

The Nightmare Ghoul curses fiercely at this, " No, the Twice Blessed Twins were never to receive that power. "

Chris and Kristin look at the Nightmare Ghoul entry and Chris grins, " Well, this should be interesting, still no spell. "

" Vanquishing potion, and we bless it at the same time. " Kristin says.

Chris nods and sets to work making the potion, " With our blood in it as well. "

Kristin draws her athamé and slices her palm open and hands it to Chris. Chris does the same and they add their blood to the potion Chris and Kristin then bottle it up and throw it at the Nightmare Ghoul right as they blessed it. " Ghoul of fear, I banish you now, with the Twice Blessed Power, I demand you leave here! "

The ghoul explodes with Wyatt's spell and the siblings look at each other,

" Well, if that's what high school is like for you, Kristin, I can fully understand you sitting away from the crowd. " Wyatt remarks.

Kristin looks at him, " I seem to remember a certain comment you made about me fitting in. "

" All right, I was a jerk. Chris read me the riot act, okay. " Wyatt says.

Chris smirks, " No one messes with Kristin. Not only is she my very best friend, she also happens to be my twin. "

With the Nightmare Ghoul vanquished the Halliwells in the Manor decide to do their own thing. Prue wanted to see Piper and Phoebe again, Chris and Kristin head to the kitchen to cook and just have fun, after Chris got his homework done. Wyatt went to Magic School to apprise his father of the new situation.

Later that night, after the Halliwell teens are in bed, Kristin tosses and turns in her sleep.

Dream:

" Kristin, come here, come to me. "

Kristin looks around in shock, " Why the hell am I in the basement, the Shadow was destroyed. I read about that in the Book. "

" I am the new shadow. The shadow never remains dead, come to me. "

In the waking world, Chris, brought to wakefulness by his twin, heads for her room, same as everyone else. Phoebe rushes in, " Guys, there's a new shadow. "

" Oh, no, but Kristin wasn't born in the Manor. " Piper says.

" No, but she is more vulnerable, she didn't grow up surrounded by the love of family like Wyatt did. " Chris says.

They can hear her say, though barely, " I am light, I am one too strong to fight, Return to Dark, where shadows dwell, You cannot have this Halliwell, Go away and leave my sight, and take with you this endless night. "

Kristin falls into a peaceful sleep and Chris elects to stay with his twin. He knew she needed him tonight. If the shadow had tried to get her through her dreams once it would try again and they were stronger together.

**Cast of Characters**:

Wyatt Mathew Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Christopher " Chris " Perry Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Kristin Emily Halliwell- Kristin Kreuk

Leo Wyatt Halliwell- Brian Krause

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Mathews Halliwell Mitchell- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Penny Halliwell- don't know who plays her

Patty Halliwell- don't know who plays her

Author's Note: Sorry for any name misspellings in the cast of characters and if anyone does know who plays Patty and Penny, please tell me in a review. I know it's a long first chapter, but I wanted to deal with the Nightmare Ghoul in one chapter. Wyatt is a senior in High School while Chris and Kristin are sophomores.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I do own Kristin, however, and if you want to use her, please ask me first. Same thing with posting my story on other sites, ask me first.

_Author's Note: Thankyou to those who sent me the information on who plays Patty and Grams. I really appreciate it._

The next morning dawned to show Kristin still sleeping five minutes before it was time to head to class. Leo decides to wake her up and finds himself sailing backwards out of her bedroom door. When everyone hears Leo slam into the opposite wall they race upstairs and Chris laughs before walking in, and encountering no resistance, " Kristin, time to wake up. "

The female teenager groans as she sits up, " Stupid shadow, interrupting my sleep. " With that said she snaps her fingers and is dressed for the day, her hair, however, still looked like gremlins had played with it.

Piper shakes her head, " That's personal gain, young lady. "

" It's also thirteen years worth of instincts, so forgive me if I don't break out of old habits easily. " Kristin retorts.

Chris flinches, his sister was pissed, " Mom, please, let her adjust to not having to look over her shoulder, at home, all the time. "

Piper sighs, " I guess I can agree to that. Chris, when are you going to release your grandma? "

Chris blinks, " Oh, I completely forgot about that. "

Kristin telekinetically summons her brush and gets her hair done, putting it up today. She grabs her backpack and she was out the door. Wyatt and Chris follow her, Chris grabbing a Poptart for Kristin, and they head to school. Wyatt leaves them in the halls to head for his friends. This left Chris and Kristin to fend for themselves. After they get what they need from their lockers they turn around to find the school bully, Avery Archer behind them. " How precious, the little twins together. "

Chris glares up at him, " Shut up, Avery. "

" Why should I? It's not like I have any reason to be scared of you two. "

Chris pulls his sister to his side and walks away. Get to class, Kristin. I'll try and keep the oaf busy.

Kristin heads off to her classes while Chris turns to face Avery, " If you ever mess with Kristin Wyatt and I will both be all over you before you can even blink. "

" Like you can stop me, Halliwell. You may act tough, but you still rely on your brother to protect you. "

" Like hell I do. I'm the captain of the basketball team, remember, piss me off too much and I'll bench your sorry ass. " Chris retorts.

" You don't act like a jock. "

" That's because I realize that I'm not better than everyone else. I don't have to act cool to be cool. " Chris says and heads off to class.

The younger Halliwell male finds himself cornered in PE. " No one threatens to bench Avery. "

Chris smirks, " I will bench whoever I feel like benching. "

At the same time on the other side of the school Avery corners Kristin in a janitor's closet. He has her pinned against the wall and Kristin tries to get a hand up to freeze him. Wyatt.

In his History class Wyatt blinks, Kristin?

Who else would I be, the Angel of Destiny? Yes, it's me. Now, I have a slight problem.

Such as?

Avery Archer has me pinned in the janitor's closet and if I could get myself out of this I would.

Wyatt glances at his watch, they had already gone over. He was late for study hall. Wyatt sighs and grabs his stuff and heads out the door. Then making sure no one was around he orbs to the hall with the janitor's closet. When Wyatt finds the door locked he curses under his breath. His frustration soon turned to anger as he could barely hear his sister's shout of, " Let go. "

Wyatt magically unlocks the door and yanks it open, " Avery, get your hands off of my sister, before I put you in the Emergency Room. "

Kristin manages to jerk herself out of Avery's hands and she goes to her brother.

" Well, Wyatt, I thought you didn't believe in violence. "

" When it comes to my little sister, I will kick anyone's ass that tries what you just tried to do. " Wyatt growls.

Avery grins, " Careful, Halliwell, or I reveal that you and your entire family are witches. "

By lunch time the three Halliwells were all in foul moods, none more so than Chris, who'd nearly been beaten up, until he used his powers to create a distraction. However, he was pissed when he found out what had nearly happened to his twin. Then the anger turned to shock when Wyatt told him what Avery had said. Kristin, however, remained oddly silent, " Kristin, wake up. " Chris says.

She blinks, " Oh, sorry. I'm too tired to block out all the swirling thoughts and emotions. It can be very distracting, considering how many of the female members of the student body are lusting after my older brother. "

Chris and Wyatt stare at her, " You're kidding. " Wyatt says.

" No, I'm not. They don't seem to like Chris nearly as well. Except those that have actually had his brownies, they're the ones that want to jump him. "

Chris chokes on his water, " What? "

" You heard me, Christopher. " Kristin says and grabs her sandwich and starts to eat it.

Wyatt and Chris look at her, " Do you have to be so blunt. "

" At the moment, yes. " Kristin says.

" Aren't there any guys after you, for good reasons? " Wyatt asks.

" No, there's not. They're either scared of me or well….you get the picture. Most of the time they leave me alone, because of the unspoken, mess with a friend of Chris Halliwell and you end up in the ER. "

Wyatt looks at Chris, " What, I told you, no one messes with Kristin. "

Kristin blinks as her sixth sense kicks into overdrive, Horde of demons, inbound.

Chris and Wyatt sigh, How do we vanquish them without skipping school?

I could freeze them. Kristin replies.

Won't work. Wyatt says, You'd have to freeze the entire student body as well.

Or we could send them to the ghostly plane long enough to vanquish the demons. Chris remarks.

Before the very eyes of Kristin and Wyatt their brother disappeared. Kristin managed to grab ahold of Wyatt before she disappeared as well. The siblings look at each other fear for their missing brother evident in both pairs of eyes. Chris, meanwhile, is very confused as to where he was. Until he saw a woman he'd only just seen as a ghost, Prue Halliwell. The sixteen year old stares in shock and goes to the newspaper to see the date of January 17, 2000. Chris sighs, he was in the past, before his Aunt Prue had died, and they didn't know Paige existed.

It was at that moment that Prue noticed him, " Hey, who are you? "

Chris gulps, " Ah, I'm Chris Perry. "

" What are you doing in my house? " Prue asks.

Chris groans, " It's my house too, or it will be. "

" What the hell does that mean? "

Chris sighs, " I'm from the future, the year 2020 actually. "

" Only Halliwells live in this house. "

" All right, my name is Christopher Perry Halliwell, and I would really like to get back to my own time. "

Prue looks at him suspiciously, " Why should I believe you? "

Chris sighs again, " Because I'm Piper's second son, one of a twin set. "

" I don't believe you. " Prue says.

Chris takes a deep breath before reciting, " Power of the witches' rise, course unseen across the skies, come to me who calls you near, come to me and settle here. Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood, return to me. "

Piper Halliwell, that is, the one from the future looks at her son, " Chris, what the hell….oh my god. "

" Yeah, that about sums it up. Care to help me convince her that I'm not evil? "

Piper gulps and swallows, mastering her emotions at seeing her sister alive again.

" Right, Prue, this is my second son, Christopher Perry Halliwell, he's one of a twin set. Kristin is still in the future, right? "

" As far as I know. She, Wy, and I were just at lunch. Now I technically don't even exist and won't exist for another four years. " Chris retorts.

Piper grins, " True, now, how the hell do we get back? "

Prue stares at them both, " Wait, he summoned you from the future just to gain my trust? "

" Yeah, let's just say that Chris' story of two separate lifetimes as the same person is rather complicated, he has to do things the hard way. " Piper replies.

Wyatt and Kristin grab their stuff and Chris' and head for Wyatt's jeep, where they drive home. Wyatt looks at his little sister, concern in his eyes, she'd been very withdrawn since Chris had disappeared. Once at the Manor they head to the attic to try and find a way to track Chris down. Unfortunately without Chris around Kristin just couldn't focus, couldn't get into it. Wyatt sighs and goes to his sister only to meet up with an invisible barrier. " Kristin. "

Kristin looks up and Wyatt is stunned by the change in his sister, she looked so vulnerable, " I miss him too. "

" It's different for you, he's not half of who you are. If not for Chris, I'd probably be dead numerous times over, by my own hand. Dammit, I never realized how much of it he took on himself, he eased my suffering, just so I could live. "

Wyatt watches her, so Chris had taken on a lot of her emotional pain and probably let her have it back bit by bit, so she could actually deal with it. " Sis, you have to let me in. "

Kristin sighs, " I can't, my powers project the barrier on their own. Chris is the only one that can penetrate it, and once he has, so can other people. "

" In other words the barrier is a defense mechanism. "

" Yes, it's not like your shield though, I can't control it. It kind of just happens, that way it's harder for…… "

Wyatt groans, he hadn't realized that only Chris would have her powers trust. He knew he had Kristin's trust, it was tenuous, but the bond of siblings connected them. Her powers on the hand had developed the barrier as an automatic defense system to protect Kristin from her adopted uncle. Her powers must have recognized an answering call in Chris. That was why he could get through the barrier no problem. " Kristin, concentrate, try to find Chris. "

Kristin closes her eyes and reaches out to find her twin. Unfortunately for her, the one who had sent Chris to the past had expected this and had a trap ready and waiting. The mental anguish Kristin experienced hit Chris in the past with a major jolt. The sixteen year old groans as his hands fly to his head. " Chris, what's wrong? "

" Kristin. Damn, it's too much. I can't take it. "

Piper looks at her youngest son, concern in her eyes, Chris had never once experienced an empathic overload. " Chris, what happened? "

Chris fights back the pain, " She was trying to sense me out, but whoever did this was expecting it and set a trap, the mental anguish is too much. "

" Oh no, that's not good. " Piper says.

Prue looks at her sister, " Okay, what the hell is going on? "

Piper sighs, " Leo! "

Leo Wyatt, the Charmed Ones whitelighter orbs into the manor, " Piper, whoa, wait, you're Piper, but you're much older. "

" I know, Leo, is there anyway to get us two back to the future? "

" The elders say no. "

" Oh, screw the Elders. " Piper snaps.

Prue blinks, " What did you just say. "

" You heard me. Leo, our daughter needs me and her twin back in 2020, so find a way. Search Magic School for crying out loud. "

Leo looks at Piper, " Well, when you put it that way. "

" I do, dammit, thanks to Grams I just found out that we even have a daughter and I am not going to lose her now. " Piper snaps.

" Mom, please, I can't take you angry yet too. " Chris moans.

Piper blinks and kneels down beside Chris, who had collapsed to his knees from the strain, " I'm sorry, honey. "

" Just get us back. " Chris snaps, he could no longer control his own emotions due to the mental toll his twin's suffering had taken on him.

Piper pulls him to her, " Just rest, okay. We'll find a way to pull it off. "

" Never mind, I decided it was easier to bring us to you. " Wyatt says.

Chris scrambles to his twin, already seeking to soothe and bring her back to herself. " Wyatt, what happened? "

Wyatt sighs and starts to explain, though how he could accurately describe what had happened he didn't know.

Flashback:

_ Wyatt starts as he hears Kristin's mental scream of anguish and then she collapses, her barrier having come down and Wyatt goes to her, " Kristin, sis, what happened? "_

_ Trap, waiting for me to try to find Chris. Kristin answers and then Wyatt couldn't even feel her through their bond. Minimal though it was, they did have a connection._

_ " Damn, you need Chris. " Wyatt murmurs and then sighs, " Hear these words, hear my cry, send us now to our brother's side, send us now, send us true, before we end up like Aunt Prue. "_

End Flashback:

Chris barely heard a word Wyatt said, he was solely focused on Kristin. He could still sense her, he just had to find her. Sighing he recites the spell once more and his body slumps over. " Oh, not again, first the nightmare ghoul and now this. " Piper groans.

" He's the only one that can help her now, Mom. He has the strongest connection to her. " Wyatt says.

" I wish I had a manual on how to raise you three. " Piper mutters, " Leo, go, find that spell or potion or whatever. "

Leo orbs away and Wyatt looks at his younger siblings, " We need to protect them. "

Piper goes to get some apples and then sets them up around her twin children.

" That'll protect them. God, I've only known her for three days. "

Wyatt sighs, " Chris knows her the best, I don't really know her either, I found that out when Chris was brought here. Do you realize how much of her emotional load he takes on, just so she can live a normal life. "

Piper blinks, " She's suffered that much, why? "

" Because of Grams. " Wyatt reminds her.

" Right, I still need to have a chat with Grams about that. " Piper mutters, " Chris, bring her back to us. "

In Kristin's mind Chris hears his mother's plea and redoubles his effort to find her and bring her back. Alas she was always just out of his reach. He didn't have enough power to bring her back, he could keep her anchored, but that was all. What the hell was he supposed to do? Mom, I can only keep her anchored, I don't have the power to bring her back.

Piper blinks, " Damn. Fine, if one Chris can't do the job, then maybe two can. "

Wyatt blinks, " What does that mean? "

Piper just smiles and reverses the Call a Lost witch spell and finds herself exactly where she and when she wanted to be, " Hello, Chris. "

Chris whips around, " What the hell…. "

Piper sighs, " I need your help. "

" With what? "

" First of all, why didn't you mention you have a twin sister? "

Chris winces, " Right, I probably should have, but I don't need the current you freaking out anymore than you have. "

" Oh, so now, after only knowing my daughter for three days she could end up trapped in her mind because she didn't grow up with the family and gain the mental protections she needed. " Piper says.

Chris pales, " What? "

" Long story, the sixteen year old Chris I have can only keep her anchored, he can't bring her back. "

" So, you need me to bring her back. Won't it be strange to have two Chris' in the same time. "

" Considering the year is 2000 that we're going to…. "

" Aunt Prue is still alive. " Chris says, " All right, let's go and get this over with. "

Piper grins and whisks them away. Wyatt and Prue both blink when they reappear in front of them, " Wait, this is the Chris that came back in time to keep me from turning evil? " Wyatt asks.

" Good to know I succeed. " Chris says, " Don't need my older brother to be evil. Now, I have work to do. "

Chris steps inside the barrier and he too says the spell the younger Chris had said.

In Kristin's mind the two Chris' meet up, " All right, definitely strange. "

" Just keep anchoring her. I'll bring her back. " the Chris in the leather jacket says and off he goes.

When he finally finds her Chris moans and drops to his knees, " Kristin, sis, wake up. "

Her eyes blink open, " You're the Chris that went back in time to save Wyatt. "

" I am. Now, we need to get you out of here. "

" That's not so easy. "

Chris smirks, " Oh, like going back in time and saving our big brother from turning evil is easy? "

Kristin smiles, " I have to give you that. Now, let's go. "

Outside of Kristin's mind the younger Piper and Phoebe have shown up,

" Okay, this is just way too strange. I now know that I'm going to have three children. " the younger Piper says.

The older Piper looks at her, " That's all you can know, otherwise the older version of Chris will have a fit. "

" Oh, right, future consequences and all that. " Wyatt says.

" Right, god, I hated those words, I still do actually. " Piper says.

Phoebe grins, " Man, have you ever changed. "

" I became a mother, to three very powerful children. " Piper remarks.

Wyatt grins and then jerks as a darklighter's arrow hits home. Piper wheels around to face the darklighter, " No one messes with my son. "

" What can you do to me? "

Piper grins, " This, " with that said she blows up the darklighter and pulls out the arrow.

Wyatt grins feebly as the Halliwell twins come back to attention. Kristin sighs,

" Wyatt, can't you stay out of trouble without us? "

" Apparently he can't. " the Chris' remark.

" Funny little brothers. Now, would the Twice Blessed Twins please heal me! " Wyatt snaps.

" My, my, you are a touchy one. " Kristin quips.

The older Chris grins, " Always has been. "

The younger Chris sighs, " Do we have to heal him? "

Piper takes a deep breath, " Christopher Perry Halliwell, Kristin Emily Halliwell, stop teasing your brother and heal him! "

The twins sigh and set to work. Of course, they still had the problem of getting back to 2020. The older Chris grins, " Now, can you send me back. I still haven't done what I'm supposed to do. "

Kristin grins, " I guess we could. "

Chris grins, " I think we should use all the Twice Blessed Power we have at our disposal, so, come on, Wyatt, join in the fun. "

" Why should I? " Wyatt mutters mutinously.

Piper takes another deep breath and Wyatt sees this, " All right, I'm on it. "

Chris and Kristin smirk and Wyatt glares at them, " Let's just do this, before all of his work goes to waste and I turn evil. "

The older Chris smirks and then the three Halliwell siblings start to come up with the necessary spell only now they can't agree on the wording. Piper groans, " Wyatt, Chris, Kristin, focus. "

" Easy for you to say. " Chris and Kristin mutter.

" Sorry, just get the job done. " Piper says.

" Right. " Kristin mutters, " And how do we do that when two of us have heads that are still ringing? "

The older Chris shakes his head, " Sis, use your empathy to redirect, at least long enough to send me back to 2003. "

Kristin sticks her tongue out at him and tries to do as he suggested only it backfired, big time. The younger Chris stumbles as Kristin collapses, " Okay, that I was not expecting. " the older Chris mutters.

" What the hell just happened? " Piper asks.

Leo orbs back in, " The Elders say that time travel's been halted, at least for now. They also told me, that the mental shockwave scrambled Kristin's powers. Chris has to unscramble them. Until Kristin's powers get sorted out, you're all stuck here. "

The older Chris groans, " Terrific, I still have to save Wyatt. "

" Well, I'm good for now, use me as an indicator, now, one of you Chris' need to get to work. " Wyatt says.

The older Chris sighs and goes to his twin. Leo was right, her powers did need to be sorted out. While the older Chris works on sorting out his sister's powers the rest of them talk Well, the younger Chris had his head on his mother's lap, resting, while the rest of them bounced ideas around on how to get back to the future. " What about the loose floorboard, have you guys fixed that? "

Piper looks at the older version of her son, " No, we haven't. I get it. Send a message that way, it could work. Wyatt, would you write it. This Chris needs his rest.. "

Wyatt nods and is followed by Prue. He knew why too, to see if he changed before her very eyes. Wyatt writes the note and sticks it under the floor board and then he orbs back downstairs to find the older Chris panting from his efforts. Piper gently lifts the younger Chris' head and lays him down gently, then she goes to the older one,

" Sweetie, you need to stop. "

" I can't, " he gasps out and once he's finished sorting out Kristin's powers he shudders and collapses.

Piper groans at this, " God, I forgot just how stubborn he is at nineteen. "

The younger Piper speaks up, " Well, there might be a way to reenergize them. "

The older Piper shakes her head, " No. Let them rest. All three of them deserve it. "

" All right, but we can't leave them laying on the floor. " Phoebe says.

Prue walks back in, " We won't. "

Once all three are situated everyone else settles in to wait. Of course, Kristin can never be left alone and almost immediately after being separated from her twin nightmares start to plague her. The demon behind this is another nightmare ghoul. When both Chris' head downstairs it was then that the younger one froze, whipping around and orbing away before anyone else could even figure out what was happening and then the older Chris groans, " Kristin. "

Wyatt blinks, " You don't think…it couldn't be? Another Nightmare Ghoul. "

Piper, the older one, curses very inventively. " Why does this always happen to Kristin? I swear, when I get back I am going to summon Gram's ass and ask her why my daughter had to suffer. "

They all reach Kristin's room in time to see the younger Chris come sailing out. He slams into the opposite wall and gets back to his feet instantly, " No damn Nightmare Ghoul is going to keep me away from my twin! "

Wyatt blinks, Chris was literally glowing with power, " Damn, I guess you weren't kidding when you said no one messes with Kristin. "

Chris rolls his eyes and orbs back into the room. Only this time it was the Nightmare Ghoul that went sailing. " Mom, make the potion. " Chris snaps off as he waves his arm again, to send the Ghoul sailing even farther away.

The future Piper stands stunned for a second, " Future consequences boy, attic, now. "

The older Chris orbs them up there as his younger self keeps at the Nightmare Ghoul. Kristin stumbles out into the hall and follows her twin. Only she uses her power of intangibility to phase the ghoul part way through the floor.

Back in 2020 Phoebe and Paige have found the note, " Damn. " Paige says.

" No kidding. All right, let's get to work. "

The Charmed sisters start to write the spell and once it's done they sigh, " Well, it was definitely an interesting time in the past. " Wyatt remarks once they reform.

Piper was busy looking at her other three children, " All right, I can say it now, future Chris, get back to the past. "

" Hey, you. " Phoebe says, " Don't drive us too insane, okay. "

The future Chris laughs, " Hey, I'm not the one who misused her powers and got them stripped. "

" All right, but I've earned them all back now, smart ass. " Phoebe quips.

Future Chris goes to the book to find the spell, " Right where I remember it being. All right, here I go. "

" Hey, don't take any unnecessary risks, Christopher. " Piper says sternly.

" Yes, mom. " future Chris says, rolling his eyes.

" Don't take that tone with me. I could always go back in time and tell myself to drink a binding potion. "

Kristin blinks, " Hey, not wait just a damn minute, don't punish me for his attitude. My powers are all that's kept me alive for the last fricking thirteen years. "

Piper looks at her daughter, " All right, now, Go! "

" Hear these words, hear the rhyme, Heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish through place and time. "

With that said the future Chris was gone. " This family will never be normal. " Paige says.

" Tell me about it. " Phoebe says.

" Mom, how do we handle school? " Wyatt asks.

" I'll call them and tell them that I needed you three at the restaurant. " Piper says and does just that.

The next morning dawns to show Chris shoving his twin awake. She mumbles something and goes through her morning routine and then walks through the wall. Chris races to catch up before she gets to the stairs and he guides her down. Breakfast and hot cocoa bring Kristin into the land of the waking. Once at school the Halliwell siblings go their separate ways and today Chris had to stay late for basketball practice. Wyatt and Kristin head home and once everyone else has left Chris slumps against the locker room wall.

Then Chris stiffens as he feels an athamé against the left side of his face, " Who are you. "

" I was sent to kill you. "

Chris turns to see a young woman slightly older than him and then he sees the mark on her arm, " You're a phoenix, an assassin witch. "

" That's right. "

" Why kill me, I've done nothing to you. " Chris replies.

She stares at him, " I was hired to do it. "

" Do you always do what you're told to do. " Chris asks.

She can no longer meet his gaze and hold the athamé. It clatters to the floor and she backs away, " You never told me who you were. "

" I'm Bianca. "

" You apparently know who I am. " Chris replies.

" I do. " Bianca says.

Chris looks at her, " The you know that if you tell me what demon sent you, I'll go vanquish it. "

Bianca stares more, why was he doing this? " There's more to life than working for the highest bidder. Make your own destiny, use your powers for good. "

" A power broker. "

" Tell me where. " Chris says decisively. Mom's rule was to always have a vanquishing potion on hand.

Bianca sighs and tells him. When he returns minutes later she looks at him stunned, " Why do this for me? "

" Because you're too beautiful to get vanquished. " Chris says.

Bianca blinks and Chris sighs, his mom would kill him, but he felt compelled to do it, so, he grabs Bianca and pulls her to him, kissing her senseless. The assassin witch looks dazed when he pulls away, " Remember, use your powers for good. "

With that Chris orbs to the parking lot with his stuff and finds his team waiting.

" Hello, Chris, this time your powers can't save you. "

When all of them summon energy balls Chris sends five of them sailing with telekinesis and channels Kristin's power of intangibility to avoid getting hit by the energy balls, " Wyatt, Kristin, I need some help. " Chris calls out as he redirects one energy ball into another warlock.

" They won't come, Chris. "

" Avery. "

" That's right. "

" Aunt Paige, family emergency! "

Paige, with a charge at the moment, straightens as she hears her nephews calls,

" Lissa, I have to go. "

The woman nods and Paige orbs away to find Chris barely holding his own.

" Energy ball. "

The teen warlocks curse and then Paige gets hit. Bianca shimmers to the scene, she conjures an athamé and throws it into one warlock, " He's under my protection now. " Bianca snaps.

" Damn Phoenix, switching sides. " Avery snarls and the warlocks blink away.

" Talk about dejá vu. " Paige mutters.

" Terrific my entire team are warlocks and they're pissed because I benched Avery. " Chris mutters, " Bianca, thank you. "

" Hey, you saved me. It was the least I could do. " Bianca says.

" Chris, don't tell Piper until after you've moved out. " Paige says.

" Why, Aunt Paige? "

" Because Piper's all ready met Bianca once and that time Bianca tried to kill her. Mind you this was sixteen years ago, but anyhow… " Paige says.

" My mom told me she'd met my future self. " Bianca says, " It's true then. "

" Very true. " Paige says, " The other you cast a spell to lower inhibitions on us. I'm still pissed about that, but, oh, well. "

Bianca blinks, " That spell's in my mother's Grimoire. "

" So, that's where you got it from. " Paige says.

" Apparently. " Bianca says, " It won't happen again. "

" I know it won't. Meeting Chris has changed you for the better. " Paige says,

" Why didn't you call for Wyatt and Kristin? "

" I did, but the warlocks blocked my call. " Chris retorts.

" I see. Bianca, watch over him. " Paige says and orbs away.

Chris walks over to Bianca, " My aunt is right, we'll have to keep it low key until the right time. "

Bianca smiles, " I'll be watching over you. "

" I'm counting on it. " Chris replies and gives her a long, lingering kiss.

When Chris finally gets home Piper pounces, " Mom, I just found out my entire team are warlocks. I barely got out of there alive, as it is I had to call Aunt Paige, because they blocked my calls from reaching Wyatt and Kristin. "

Piper blinks, " Oh, well. "

Chris heads to the table and eats his food, then he orbs upstairs. Wyatt and Kristin are both waiting for him. Wyatt casts a spell to make eavesdropping, in any form impossible, " All right, spill, what really happened? " Wyatt says.

Chris sighs, " After practice an assassin witch came after me, but she couldn't bring herself to kill me once I started to reason with her. I vanquished the demon that hired her to kill me, and then…"

" Then what? " Kristin asks.

" I might've kissed her. "

Wyatt groans, " Leave it to you to fall for an assassin witch. "

" She have a brother? " Kristin asks.

Chris laughs at this, " I didn't ask and she didn't say. What I didn't tell mom is that Bianca helped out with the fight after I called for Aunt Paige. "

Kristin raises an eyebrow, " There's more, you're holding back. "

Chris groans, " There might have been another kiss or two after Aunt Paige left. "

Kristin stares at her twin, " That's a little white lie. "

Chris glares at her, " All right, it was a full blown make out session, happy. "

" Yes, I am. " Kristin says.

Wyatt shakes his head, " Mom will kill you when she finds out, Chris. "

" She won't, at least not until I'm ready for her to find out. " Chris replies.

" How will you block Aunt Phoebe? " Kristin asks.

Chris grins, " I'll take a page out of your book and block her, at least from my emotions. "

" All right, we'll cover for you. " Wyatt says.

Chris sighs, " Thanks, bro. "

" Oh, I could keep him from squealing. " Kristin quips.

" How? " Wyatt asks.

" I'm a telepath, remember. " Kristin retorts.

Chris laughs as Wyatt magically throws a pillow at their sister and soon all three are involved in an all out magical pillow fight. They collapse laughing and soon it's time for them all to go to bed. Kristin sighs as she braids her hair, well, if Chris could find someone then there had to be a guy out there for her. The only question was where.

The female teen burrows under her covers and settles in to sleep. Around two in the morning she jolts awake and before she has a chance to even react two men dressed all in black gag her and bind her hands and feet.

Chris, Wyatt, wake UP! Kristin calls out telepathically.

Wyatt snaps awake in his room and orbs to his sister, he knew by now that she only got that loud when she needed immediate help. " What the hell…. get away from my sister. "

The men in black curse, so much for getting out of here before the older brother came. The one sends an energy ball at Wyatt while the other sends one at Kristin. Kristin's barrier flares and protects her while Wyatt's own shield defends him. Mom, Chris, wake up!

Chris tosses and turns in his sleep, wanting to wake and go to his twin, he knew she needed him. He could sense her emotions even now. Finally Chris forces himself awake and reaches Kristin's room at the same time as Piper does. Piper blows one warlock up while Chris sends the other sailing. Kristin's eyes widen as she senses the incoming darklighters. Chris, Wyatt, darklighters inbound.

Chris orbs to his twin as Wyatt whips around and gets his shield up, but not before two arrows find their mark. One hits Chris and the other hits Kristin. Piper sees this and gets pissed, " What have I said about attacking me and my family in my home! No one messes with my children. "

With this said Piper blows all the darklighters up at once and then she races to her twin children, and pulls the arrows out even as she shouts, " Paige, get your ass here now. "

Paige orbs in sleepily but she forgets all that as she starts to heal Chris. Wyatt sets to work healing Kristin and once the twins have been healed Kristin looks at Wyatt and rolls her eyes. He blinks, " Oh, right, sorry, sis. " Wyatt says and ungags her and then finishes what Chris had started to do and unties their sister.

" Why me? " Kristin asks.

" Because you're a Halliwell. " Piper says, " Though I am grateful that you're a telepath, otherwise you'd've been long gone before we realized it. "

" Why was I the first one to get here? " Wyatt asks.

" I was spelled, they knew she'd call out to me first, hell, she didn't need to, it was all I could do to wake up. " Chris replies.

" So, to get one twin they try to take the other one out of the equation, then maybe we need to have more twin power around here. My girls could stay here, one in each room. " Paige says.

" No, I won't endanger them. " Chris says.

" He's right, we can handle this. " Kristin says firmly, " Now, I don't know about the rest of you but I would appreciate some sleep. "

You mind? Chris asks.

You can stay, might be the only way either of us can ever get some sleep. Kristin quips.

The weekend was finally upon the Halliwell siblings, and Chris and Wyatt had decided that their sister needed to have some fun, and they also needed to work on her orbing. That was the first thing they did, they tried to figure out what her trigger was. Which was proving to not be very easy. " All right, fear isn't the trigger, like it was for Aunt Paige. " Wyatt says.

Chris sighs, neither was shock, anger, love, happiness, hate, or frustration. What else was left? At that moment both brothers get hit by darklighter arrows, Kristin wheels around, how the hell had she not sensed them. Blows the one up, throws her athamé at the other and then she is grabbed by two warlocks. Before she gets blinked out she manages to telekinetically remove the arrows and telepathically calls out, Aunt Paige, Chris and Wyatt need you now!

Once Paige has Wyatt healed the pair of them heal Chris. Chris moans, " Where's Kristin? "

" She wasn't here when I got here. She called me to you though. " Paige says.

Chris instantly reaches out to his twin only to be physically blasted back. " Okay, someone's blocking me. "

" What was your first indication? " Wyatt asks. That was when Kristin reappears in those swirling white lights. Paige was at her side in an instant, healing her.

" Apparently you found the trigger. " Wyatt says.

" Yeah, desperation. "

Paige laughs, " Your orbing trigger is desperation, it must take a lot then. "

Kristin flips to her feet, " Hell yeah, you try being surrounded by all manner of evil creatures and them blocking every active power you have. Next thing I knew, I was back here. "

" No fair, I could only orb in place at first. " Paige says, " Why are all three of you twice blessed? "

" We just are. " Chris replies.

" Yeah, now, can we please go do something fun. We found the trigger. " Kristin says.

" All right, let's go. " Wyatt says, and all three of them pile into his jeep. Wyatt pulls in at the mall and Kristin blinks when her brothers drag her into the Gap.

" You need a new wardrobe. " Chris says, " It's sad when you have to glamour the same outfit to look different each day. "

" But the Gap. Guys, seriously, I'm more of a Wal-Mart type of girl. " Kristin says.

" This is Mom's birthday present to you. " Wyatt says.

" She also said you have to get a dress. " Chris says.

" Hell will likely freeze over before I own a dress. " Kristin retorts.

Chris is literally staggered by the amount of hatred he's feeling from his twin, all directed at dresses. " All right, no dresses. " Chris says.

Wyatt looks at his brother and Chris just shakes his head. It took quite some time to actually get Kristin to try something on let alone find something she liked. It took quite some cajoling before she finally had a decent wardrobe. Though none of the siblings were going to go together underwear shopping. Which is why Phoebe had agreed to meet them there. When she tries to drag Kristin into Victoria's Secret that same desperation seizes Kristin and she orbs. The brother's groan, but fortunately no one had noticed. Not even the store security cameras due to Kristin's latent technopathic powers. Phoebe blinks, " What the hell just happened? "

" Desperation triggers her power to orb. " Chris answers.

" Kristin, you're going in. "

" Hell no, I am not trying to seduce anyone. " Kristin fires back.

Chris can't help it, he laughs. Kristin shoots a venomous glare at her twin, Careful, brother dear or I'll see if I can't help Bianca find something to set your blood on fire.

Chris blanches and shuts up. Phoebe sighs, " All right, to J.C. Penny then. Boys, go hang out. "

Chris and Wyatt head to the book store and Wyatt looks at Chris, " What did she say? "

" Not here. " Chris hisses. Merely the thought of actually seeing what Bianca did wear under her clothes was enough to send his hormones rioting. Which, he admitted, ruefully, to himself is exactly what his twin wanted. Her vengeance for laughing at her.

Kristin found herself hating shopping more and more by the second, her Aunt kept trying to get her to try on thongs and other such stuff. Kristin takes a deep breath and says, " Aunt Phoebe, I know you mean well, but I am not a thong person. "

Kristin had unknowingly lowered her guard enough for Phoebe to sense her emotions, " Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. You're right, you're only sixteen, plenty of time to hook you up with someone. "

Kristin sighs in relief and when they find the boys they were in the midst of a full blown argument. Kristin and Phoebe each focus on one brother. Kristin goes over to her twin and leads him some distance away, " All right, what the hell was that about? "

Chris sighs, " Wyatt wanted to know why I backed off so quickly on the dress issue. When I told him he decided we should make you get one anyhow. "

By the time they got home Piper was there, " All right, let's see the dress. "

Kristin steps forward, " I didn't get one. "

" Why the hell not! "

" Because, mom, I hate them, I have hated dresses for as long as I can remember. I don't know why, but I do. "

" Tough, you will own at least one dress! "

Kristin's eyes flash, " Hell no! I will not own one of those stupid, two bit, fashion disaster, sex appeal contraptions! "

Piper glares at her daughter, " Yes, you will, I need a hostess for Rapture. "

" You're going to use your own daughter as a sex object! " Kristin shouts.

Phoebe and Chris both moan at the intense feelings pouring off of mother and daughter. " Not a sex object, just to add some visual appeal to the overall ambiance. "

" Nice to know how you really think of me. " Kristin says and then she orbs off. Blocking herself off from even Chris.

" Oh, dammit. That went wrong. " Piper snaps.

" Piper, remember when Paige wouldn't move in with us? " Phoebe asks.

" God, tell me I didn't treat my daughter like a tool to be used. " Piper moans.

" You blew it, Mom, now even I can't find her. " Chris says.

Wyatt remains silent, for some reason he could still sense Kristin. He orbs off and finds Kristin at the park, " So, why did you let me find you? "

" Because you won't try to make me go back. " Kristin says.

" Until you're ready to, at any rate. So, you really don't know why you hate dresses? " Wyatt asks.

" No, I just have always hated them since I got old enough to have an opinion on what I want to wear. " I didn't mind them from infancy up to three, after that I couldn't stand them. "

" Doesn't help that the only friend you've ever had is your twin. " Wyatt remarks.

Kristin looks at him, " No kidding, he was the only one that would stick up for me. "

" That's changed, sis. " Wyatt says.

" Has it? " Kristin remarks.

Wyatt sighs, " I knew how mom would react. "

Wyatt winces at the glare Kristin sends his way, " Who cares. "

It was in that moment that Wyatt realized exactly what Kristin really needed, a mother's unconditional love. He knew their mom loved her, but she also didn't know Kristin. Neither did he, but he was learning, " What would you like to do? " Wyatt asks.

Kristin blinks, " Go to the zoo. "

Wyatt grins and orbs them off. By the time Wyatt brought her back home Kristin was happier, but the instant she saw Piper her happiness evaporated on the spot. Kristin heads to her room without saying a word. " How do I gain her trust back? " Piper asks Wyatt.

It was Phoebe who answered though, " By getting to know her before you ask things of her. Piper, she lived in an abusive home for thirteen years. You have to give her space. "

Chris looks towards his twin's room, she still hadn't reopened their bond and he felt alone without it. Kristin?

When he receives no answer Chris orbs to his own room and he sighs. By Monday Piper's youngest children aren't speaking to her. Chris because his twin had cut herself off from him and Kristin because Piper had tried to use her as eye candy for the male patrons of Rapture. Once in class Chris sighs as he opens his notebook and prepares to take notes. As Chris writes down the notes his German teacher was dictating he thinks about the situation at home. Kristin still hadn't restored their bond and Chris had a feeling he knew why, he hadn't stood up for her.

Chris ambles through the day, taking his notes as usual but his participation was way down, he could only focus on taking the notes. His teachers meet up at lunch concerned, one of their star students wasn't participating like he normally would. His brother was the same, and their sister, she barely even paid attention right now. She took the notes, did the work, but the joy was gone out of all three Halliwell siblings, " I'm guessing trouble at home. They do all have to adjust to having Kristin there. " Miss Holt says, she was the Home Ec. teacher.

" Good point, are there contradicting opinions at the Halliwell home? "

" Probably contradicting situations. "

The Halliwell siblings are all sitting at the same table but Wyatt was the only one talking. He could see the misery in his sibs faces and knew they needed to talk. He waves his hands, " All right, we can talk freely. "

Chris sighs, " Kristin, stop blocking me, I can't take it. "

" Try imagining being me. Not only did I hear what she said but I heard her thoughts. Felt her emotions. " Kristin says.

Chris and Wyatt both look at her, " All right, go to Aunt Phoebe's after school, Kristin. We'll talk to mom. " Chris says.

Kristin nods, but to Chris' dismay she still doesn't restore the bond. When the brothers got home the first thing Chris did was seek out their mother, " Do you realize what you've single handedly done, you broke the bond between the Twice Blessed Twins! She shut the bond off! Because of you the best friend I've had my entire life has cut me off and I hate it. I never realized exactly how big of a part of me that bond was, until I no longer had it! "

Piper stares at her youngest son, to say she was shocked would be an understatement, he had never yelled at her. Not like this, not with anguish and dismay in his voice, the anger nearly hid it, but Piper could still hear her youngest son's pain and it broke her heart. " Chris, " Piper starts.

" No, I'm not finished yet. She can hear your every thought, feel your every emotion. How do you think it made her feel when she felt the fact that you viewed her only as a means to enhance your business. You haven't really accepted her yet! I can sense it now. My love for you blinded me to it. Because of it my own twin might be lost to me forever now! "

Wyatt silently watches this. Chris normally kept his emotions to himself. Never let on when he was hurting or feeling like crap. Chris was the biggest contradiction of all. He'd take on everyone's emotions except his own. Chris couldn't deal with his own emotions. To see Chris like this made Wyatt retthink his opinion of his little brother. The bond his younger twin sibs shared helped Chris more than he realized. Chris didn't know how to handle things without that bond.

Patty, whom Chris still hadn't released, walks over to her grandson, " Chris, my mother is behind this, I know it. She didn't want it known about you two, so I'm sure she decided to drive a wedge between your mother and Kristin, not realizing that anything that effects Kristin effects you as well. Your strength comes from your bond with Kristin, without it you feel alone and vulnerable and you hate that. "

Piper shakes her head as Penny Halliwell's spell wears off, then she storms into the attic to summon Penny. When Grams appears she knows she's in for it, " You made me alienate my own daughter, how dare you! "

Downstairs Wyatt heads for the kitchen as Chris breaks down and cries in his grandmother's arms. " Chris, you're not like Kristin. You can't channel your emotions into your powers like she can. You have to let it all out some time or it will consume you, " Patty says.

" I can't, or Kristin won't be able to handle what's happened to her. " Chris says.

Patty sighs, he was right, without him to share the emotional burden Kristin might likely be overwhelmed by her emotions and could quite possibly kill herself. Chris contradictory personality of self sacrifice and stubborn determination could possibly get him killed one day. He sacrificed his own emotional stability for his twin's sake, yet he stubbornly refused to admit it was a problem.

Little did Patty know how right she was. Kristin hadn't stayed at Phoebe's long. She'd gone to the same park Wyatt had found her at and was holding her athamé above her wrist. At the same time Phoebe had picked up the glass of cocoa Kristin had drank from and is hit by a premonition. She gasps when she sees it, " Chris, Wyatt! "

Chris was the first to answer the call, " What is it? "

" It's Kristin, she left awhile ago. I just had a premonition. " Phoebe says.

Chris can feel dread start to pool in the pit of his stomach, " What was in it? " Chris asks as Wyatt orbs in.

" My premonition showed her slitting her own wrist with her athamé. Chris, you have to stop her. " Phoebe says.

Author's Note: A long chapter I know, but it just kept coming, Thank you to those who sent me the information about who played Grams and Patty. I also showed more of what Chris is like in High School.

Wyatt- Wes Ramsey

Chris- Drew Fuller

Kristin- Kristin Kreuk

Piper- Holly Marie Combs

Leo- Brian Krause

Bianca- Marisol Nichols

Patty- Finola Hughes

Penny- Jennifer Rhodes

Paige- Rose McGowan

Phoebe- Alyssa Milano

Prue- Shannen Doherty


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I do however own Kristin and this story and if you want to use Kristin you must ask me first. Same goes with posting my story on other web sites, ask me first.

Last time:

" _My premonition showed her slitting her own wrist with her athamé. Chris, you have to stop her. " Phoebe says_.

Chris and Wyatt both stare at their aunt, but Chris was the only one that knew exactly where to go. He let his powers guide him and he races through the park only to find he was too late to stop her. " Dammit, no. Kristin, don't you dare die, I need you. I can't survive without you. " Chris says and checks her pulse, it was weak, but it was still there, " Wyatt, now! "

Wyatt, hearing the panic in Chris' call orbs to his brother to find him staring down at their sister and he pales before holding his hands over his sister to heal her. The golden glow appears and heals her, but Chris still couldn't move, he wouldn't. " Chris, she's alive. "

" I know, but she still won't reopen the bond. I can't take it. "

Wyatt looks at Chris, " There's more to this, isn't there, you actually do remember growing up in the other timeline, don't you? "

Chris jerks his eyes up to meet Wyatt's, and Wyatt can see all the anguish in those brown eyes, Chris did remember, and that explained Chris' contrasting personality, why his personality was so contradictory. " She never knew mom. We found out about her the day before mom died, when we were fourteen and you sixteen. Kristin could never bring herself to trust you, Dad always treated you better. He always had time for you and Mom, but never any for me and even less for Kristin. Mom, was the only thing that kept the evil in you in check. Once she was gone you fully converted to evil and Kristin and Aunt Paige were all I had left. They were the only ones that treated me kindly, except for mom. "

Wyatt looks at his little brother, how could he have held that back for so long.

" Chris, you can't keep this bottled up. "

Chris looks away from Wyatt, " I have to, if I don't I'll go crazy wondering if I left more behind than I knew I did. "

" What does that mean? "

Bianca shimmers in, " You know Chris, you have a very good effect on me, all those hidden memories came rushing back. I remember it all, including the evil Wyatt killing me. Not cool, by the way. "

Wyatt blinks as Chris turns to Bianca and she takes him in her arms, " You've been strong long enough, Chris, let it out. "

Back at the Manor Grams winces in fear as Piper lights in on her, " I can't believe you. You made me alienate my own daughter. My youngest son is no longer speaking to me, and Wyatt doesn't know how to handle it. HOW COULD YOU! "

Grams sighs, " I am sorry. I felt there was no other way. "

" WHY THE HELL WAS THAT? " Piper asks.

" Because I'm scared of the power she and Chris possess together. " Grams says finally.

" Grams, stay the hell out of their lives. " Piper says, " And don't you ever spell me again, or I will banish you. "

Back at the park Chris finally gives in and breaks down, he'd never had time to grieve, not for his mother, and not for Bianca. At least he had them both again. Wyatt noticed though, that Chris kept his twin's hand firmly in his own. When Chris finally runs out of pent up feelings he just leans into Bianca, emotionally spent. " You're all right, Chris. I have to go now. " Bianca murmurs.

Chris sighs as Bianca shimmers away and looks down at Kristin, " Please, reopen the link, the bond, I need it, I know you do too. "

Paige and Phoebe orb to them, " We just checked the Book, since Piper was still busy yelling at Grams. Because it was Piper to break the bond, she has to restore it. She is your common link after all. "

Chris sighs, " I can't stand not being connected to her. "

" I know, I can feel it. " Phoebe says.

Piper meanwhile has just read what her sisters did and she gasps, " No, what have I done? "

Patty walks in, " Exactly what my mother wanted you to do. You broke the bond, now you have to fix it. Chris can't survive without being bonded to Kristin. "

Piper sighs, " How do I do that? "

" You have to find that answer dear. Until Chris releases me, I'll be here and I think he wants me here, subconsciously he wants me to stay. " Patty says.

Piper groans, " Terrific, I screwed up my twin children, alienated my daughter, and to top it off, the Book says if the bond isn't reinstated by Wednesday then it can never be reinstated. "

" Search yourself, Piper, you know what the answer is. " Patty comments.

Piper looks inward and gasps, she grabs a potion and transports to her children.

" Chris, forgive me, I know being spelled is not an excuse, but Grams just told me that she fears the power you and Kristin have combined. "

Chris' eyes harden, " Then I need to have a chat with Grams. "

" Not before I do this, " Piper says, " On this day and in this hour, I call upon the Charmed power, help this mother mend the bond, broken by words not fond. "

Chris blinks as the bond reinstates itself and Kristin groans, " What the hell happened? "

" Grams, again. " Chris says.

Wyatt sighs in relief, thank god that was over. Kristin though had stood up and was looking at her mother, her brown eyes hard and unforgiving. Piper sighs, " I deserve anything you have to say, Kristin. I let a spell over power my maternal instincts and I hurt you because of it. "

Kristin just orbs home and Chris sighs, " It'll take more than that to get her to forgive you, Mom. "

Back at the Manor, Kristin is going through the Book of Shadows when warlocks blink in. Kristin instantly starts to blow them up when one stabs her with an athamé and not just any athamé, this was the athamé Gideon had cursed and stabbed the other Chris with. Kristin gasps as its pulled out, " What the hell… ? "

" Your brothers can't save you. " one warlock says and they all blink out.

Kristin drops to her knees, " Chris, Wyatt, Aunt Paige! "

With this said Kristin finally collapses and they all orb in to find her shivering and covered with sweat. Chris blanches, " No, not that. Not the athamé. "

Piper looks at him, " What athamé? "

" The one that killed the Chris that went to 2003. God, I won't let her die the same way I did. " Chris snaps.

Piper gasps, " You remember, but how? "

" I always have. " Chris says and goes to the Book. He's shocked when he sees a spell writing itself and it was in Aunt Prue's hand writing, " Through space and time, I call upon the power of the Halliwell line, lift the curse and let the wounds be reversed. "

They all watch as Kristin is surrounded by a golden glow and Wyatt dives to his little sister, already starting the healing process. " How… ? " Piper asks.

Chris sighs, " Thanks, Aunt Prue. "

" Wait, Prue wrote the spell in the Book? " Phoebe asks.

" She did. " Chris says and goes over to Kristin and orbs her to his room. He wanted to keep his twin in his sight. When Kristin wakes up she looks at Chris.

" What really happened? "

_You tried to kill yourself. I called Wyatt and he healed you. Then Mom repaired the bond between us._

_God, I really am an emotional wreck without you around to siphon off my emotions._

_Well, I'm no better. _Chris admits.

_So, what do we do now?_

_I don't know, but I do know that we have to protect you. Whenever you're alone you get attacked._

_Okay, but you can't stay with me all the time, there are places even you can't follow me._

_I know, and I wouldn't want, except maybe to the girl's locker room, just to see what it's like of course._

_Haven't you reconnected with your soulmate, Chris?_

_You know?_

_Some of it._ Kristin admits.

The next day dawns to show the Halliwell siblings once again heading for school. Wyatt goes through his classes and when PE hits the eldest Twice Blessed child finds himself getting cornered, " Who the hell are you? "

" Oh, just those that want you dead. "

" Gee, that's the entire demonic community. " Wyatt says sarcastically.

The demons attack and Wyatt's shield kicks in instantly, defending him on all sides. The demons smirk and in her study hall Kristin gasps as Avery Archer makes his way towards her. She freezes the entire room and races away. Avery blinks in front of her, "You're mine, Kristin. "

Kristin waves her hand and he goes sailing, _Chris, I've got a problem._

Chris looks up from his Algebra homework for that night, _Such as?_

_Avery's after me again. Apparently I can't freeze him for very long. I don't know how long I can hold him off._ Kristin waves her hand again and Avery sails farther away.

_I'll be there as soon as I can._ Chris says.

Avery blinks behind her and Kristin feels his arms wrap around her, " You can't orb away from me. "

Kristin's eyes widen as fear fills her to her very core. Chris nearly gasps as his twin's fear slams into him. Avery tries to blink out with Kristin but Chris had already fully activated their bond, making it impossible for Avery to blink away with Kristin. So, Avery slams her up against a locker and pins her there. _Chris, Wyatt, either one of you, help would be appreciated NOW!_

Wyatt, still dealing with the demons growls as he hears his little sister's call and lets loose with his Energy Pulse. The demons disintegrate as Wyatt orbs to his sister. Wyatt's anger triples as he sees Avery pinning his sister once again, only this time Avery had gotten a little farther along, Kristin's shirt was practically nonexistent. Chris was seconds behind his brother and anger fills him quickly, " Avery, I warned you. " Wyatt says in a low, dangerous voice.

Avery whips around to find both Halliwell brothers glaring at him, his demise their top priority. Chris tosses the vanquishing potion to Wyatt, Wyatt blesses it and throws it straight at Avery. He goes up in flame and Kristin slides to the floor, her legs unable to support her. Chris was the first to get to her and he wraps his arms around her as Wyatt heals her shirt, " Chris, can she handle the rest of the day? " Wyatt asks.

Chris shakes his head, " Wy, I'm taking her home. "

Wyatt sighs, " All right, just be careful and take care of her. "

Chris smirks, " Hey, she's my twin, I'm the one that gets to help her get through this anyhow, might as well get started now. "

Once Chris has orbed them home Wyatt heads to lunch and once he's bought his meal he heads for the table his friends sat at, " Hey, where're your sibs. "

" Chris had to take Kristin home, Mitch. " Wyatt answers.

Though he joked with his friends his heart just wasn't in it. The only one to notice was his girlfriend, Denise Averson. The teen corners him after school, " Wyatt, what the hell is going on? "

Wyatt sighs, " It's a long story. "

" I'm half nymph, spill it. " Denise snaps.

" Avery Archer was a warlock and twice he's tried to rape my sister. He got closer today before Chris and I vanquished his sorry ass. " Wyatt answers, " I want to get home and see how she's doing. "

" Apparently you've been too busy to even call and cancel three dates. " Denise says.

Wyatt groans, " Damn, I am so sorry. Kristin's had a nightmare ghoul after her, Chris got sent into the past and I had to take Kristin back as well, mom broke the bond between my sibs, Kristin tried to kill herself, she nearly died twice yesterday, and before that she was nearly kidnapped. All this since she's come to live with us. "

Denise blinks, " No wonder you forgot. All right, you're forgiven, call me. "

" If I can. Denise, if you need me, I'm an orb away. " Wyatt says and leans down to give his girlfriend a sweet, lingering kiss.

Author's Note: I want to bring Coop and Henry into the story, but first I need to know who plays them. Please, let me know in a review. This chapter is the shortest one so far, I want to thank those who have reviewed. Thanks again. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

Wyatt- Wes Ramsey

Chris- Drew Fuller

Kristin- Kristin Kreuk

Bianca- Marisol Nichols

Piper- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe- Alyssa Milano

Paige- Rose McGowan

Patty- Finola Hughes

Penny- Jennifer Rhodes

Denise Averson- Sarah Michelle Gellar


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I do however own Kristin, Denise, and this story. If you wish to use my characters or post my story on another website, then you must ask me first. That is all.

While Wyatt is kissing his girlfriend, Chris is dealing with his twin. She shouldn't have to suffer like this. _Kristin?_

The fact that she ignored him told him she was hurting and just a little terrified at what had nearly happened again. _Kristin, talk to me. Don't shut me out. Please don't shut me out now. _

_Why me?_

Chris sighs, she raised a good question, why did she have to suffer? Why was she always the target? _I don't know, but I do know that I love you, sis. I also know that if it's within my power I will not let anything happen to you._

Wyatt walks in then and looks at Chris. Chris sighs again, _ Wy, not now. She is still barely dealing with what happened to her before this and now nearly getting raped on top of everything else……_

Wyatt nods and heads upstairs to do his homework. Chris could handle Kristin. When Chris' cell phone rings half an hour later he groans as he sees it's their mother, calling from the restaurant, _Mom, I can't. Kristin needs me._

Piper's angry thoughts make Chris flip his phone open, " What the hell

happened? "

" Avery Archer, he nearly succeeded in raping her, Mom. If Wyatt and I had gotten there any later then we had then things could have been worse. " Chris says.

" I hope he got expelled. " Piper snaps.

" Oh, he was a warlock, Wyatt and I vanquished him. " Chris says.

" Chris, if you don't come in I'll be short three chefs. " Piper says.

Chris groans, " Okay, I'll work it out. "

Piper hangs up and Chris shuts his phone, " Wyatt! "

Wyatt orbs down, " Yes? "

" Mom's short handed, you can't cook, and Kristin needs me, so, there needs to be two of me. " Chris says.

Wyatt sighs and nods, " I'll watch her while you go do what you have to do. "

Chris nods, " Hear these words, hear the rhyme, Heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish through place and time. "

Chris looks around at his surroundings and again checks the newspaper for the date, two weeks left before he and Kristin were born. So, where would the older Chris be? He orbs to the attic and finds pretty much the entire family there, except for his mother, " Hey. "

The nineteen year old Chris whips around, " What are you doing here? "

" Oh, I just need to have a double for a bit. Too many responsibilities pulling me in too many directions. " the younger Chris replies.

The older Chris groans, " I'm needed here. "

" No, our twin needs one of us, and mom needs me to cook for her restaurant. " the younger Chris snaps.

The older Chris blinks and then nods when Leo stops him, " Twin? "

The older Chris groans, " Twin sister actually, Kristin. More later, looks like I'm needed. "

" Damn straight. " the younger Chris mutters and grabs his older self, " Hear these words, hear the rhyme, send us to my own time. "

Wyatt blinks, " Okay, who's staying with Kristin and who's going to cook for mom? "

The older Chris sighs, " I'll stay. "

The younger Chris nods, " Then there's some information that you'll need. "

When the older Chris gets slammed with all that information he gasps, " She's suffered that much. Damn, not even the evil Wyatt made her suffer that much. "

Younger Chris races upstairs, grabs his hat and apron and orbs out. Wyatt shakes his head, " Well, things just keep getting stranger around here. "

" It's still strange to see you standing there, not dressed all in black, with a goatee and mustache, trying to kill me for having the audacity to go back in time and stop you from turning evil. " the older Chris says, gently approaching Kristin. Wyatt sighs as even this Chris can pass through her powers protection no problem, " What? "

" You mean other than the fact that her powers trust you and don't put up a barrier that sends you sailing, anyone who isn't Christopher Perry Halliwell, actually. " Wyatt says and then he stops, hearing the familiar jingle, " I'll be back. "

The older Chris watches him orb out and he looks down at his twin, " I had hoped by changing things you wouldn't have to suffer. "

Kristin looks up, " I, at least, had you, even if it took a Nightmare Ghoul telling us that we're twins. Talk about hearing it from a source ya shouldn't. "

" A nightmare Ghoul told you two? "

" Not even a week ago. " Kristin remarks.

" Damn! "

Wyatt reforms at his girlfriend's side and using his energy pulse disintegrates the warlocks and demons surrounding her and then he heals her. When she's fully healed Denise looks up and before she can say anything he gets hit with a darklighter's arrow. Wyatt orbs out with her and barely makes it back to the Manor. Denise yanks the arrow out as older Chris and Kristin come to investigate, " He got caught off guard. "

Kristin sighs and kneels down beside him, holding her hands over him to heal him, using her own powers and his, before she can finish she orbs out and reappears, athamé in hand, " Aunt Paige, family emergency time! "

Paige orbs in, " Finish healing Wyatt while I find my lovely darklighter friends. Better yet, athamé get to work, " she throws it and it immediately starts to seek out and vanquish all darklighters within the Manor. Kristin whips around into an aerial spin kick and sends a demon sailing.

" When the hell did your senses and reflexes get this sharp? " the demon asks.

" Since I helped her get past all her emotional hang ups, I'm an excellent listener, plus, I helped her remember more of the timeline I grew up in. If she could handle an evil Wyatt, she can handle you. " the older Chris says as his twin blows the demon up.

Kristin's sixth sense flares wildly and she gasps, " No, hell, no. Not him, not now! "

" Hello, Kristin. "

Older Chris backs away, out of sight, until he can feel his twin dying. He goes to the unconscious Wyatt, the good one, " Wake up, Kristin needs you. "

The good Wyatt blinks and then takes in the scene before him. Then he orbs his sister away from the evil Wyatt before unleashing an Energy Pulse. The evil Wyatt looks at him, " So, this is what I turn out to be as a good witch, how revolting. "

Kristin gets her second wind and fires off energy ball after energy ball at the evil Wyatt, " Hear these words, hear my cry, send him back to his alternate time, send him now, send him true, before he ends up like Aunt Prue! "

Wyatt blinks again, " Damn, Kristin, he nearly killed you. "

" I know, I pissed him off, majorly, " she says as she catches her athamé, " I stole the Book of Shadows and Excalibur right out from under his nose. "

The older Chris looks at her in shock, " You did what? "

" Yeah, I stole the Book of Shadows and Excalibur right out from under him. Royally pissed him off, might I add. If not for the intervention of my lovely whitelighter then, Aunt Prue, I would have died, but at least then I wouldn't come back into the past to help you and avoid Wyatt. "

" I thought I've been sensing you around. " the older Chris admits, " Now, you sure you're not just using the alternate personality to hide from your problems? "

" I'm not. " Kristin says too fast for the older Chris' liking.

" Bull, you can't fool me. You won't fool the other Chris either. "

" I'm not the only one that hides from my problems, he can't handle his emotions, he draws his strength from me so he can siphon off the emotional overload from me. " Kristin snaps.

Wyatt takes a step back, some instinct warning that this would turn out very badly. Paige joins Wyatt, his shield could defend them both. Older Chris gulps, he'd started this and he would have to finish it. " Good grief, it's scary how similar we turned out to the first time around, huh? "

" Yeah, right, my life the first time around was easier to deal with because no one had a better life than me. This time around, I could feel the happiness and that made my suffering all the worse! "

Older Chris looks at her, " Kristin…. " he trails off, at loss for what to say to her. She was right, misery had been the only emotion around her the first time around, but to have others happy while she was suffering would make it worse for her.

" What, no comment? No answers! " Kristin says.

Now, even her own twin begins to back away from her in fear. " Kristin, you had some happiness, if I know Chris at all, I know he wouldn't let your life be completely miserable. " Wyatt says.

" Chris was the only good thing in my life for years. I went through hell all because of Grams! I nearly died on my thirteenth birthday! "

The younger Chris had just orbed into the kitchen and he hears this. His eyes widen in shock. He'd known it was bad, but not that bad. Wyatt takes a step forward,

" How? "

Kristin sighs, " My stupid adoptive uncle took me by surprise, I never stood a chance. I had actually given up hope of survival, after years of getting slammed around I knew how serious my injuries were. I was hanging on by a mere thread and then my athamé just came to life, it fought him off. I don't remember what happened next. "

The younger Chris walks in, " I came with a blindfolded Wyatt, I told him we were playing Blind Man's Bluff, and I had him heal you. I never realized how weak it would leave him, how close to death you were. "

The older Chris stares in shock, " Damn. Well, I have to go now. "

Paige grins, " Take care, oh nephew of mine, or I'll come back and kick your

ass. "

The older Chris grins and goes to hug his favorite aunt, " I will. "

" Oh, and stop obsessing over demon hunting. " Paige teases.

" Hear these words, hear the rhyme, Heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish through place and time. "

" Well, some issues have come out. " Wyatt says.

" True, but I have a feeling there are many, many more. " Paige says, as Kristin's athamé flies back into her hand.

Chris walks over to his twin, _You have to let it all out._

_I can't, my emotions and powers are firmly tied together. I lose control of one and I'll lose control of the other._

While the twins converse Denise looks at Wyatt, " I don't suppose you could take me home? "

Wyatt grins and as he kisses her he orbs out. Paige laughs, " I can just imagine the next generation now. "

Chris and Kristin both look at her, " What does that mean? "

Meanwhile at Denise's the young couple is just reforming as demons shimmer in. Wyatt's shield kicks in and both look around, startled, " Damn, why the hell are they after you all of a sudden? " Wyatt asks.

Denise sighs and waves her hand as all the demons move in for the kill. Vines come to life and grab athamé's strategically lying around. The vines vanquish the demons and Denise sighs again. Wyatt looks at her, " What is going on? "

Denise meets his gaze at last and tries to find the right way to say this. " Well, Wyatt, I'm pregnant. "

Wyatt's eyes widen at this and then he faints. Denise groans, " Wyatt, you're the Twice Blessed child and you can't handle the simple news that you're going to be a father. "

Wyatt groans, " I didn't dream that? "

" No, you didn't. " Denise says.

" Mom is going to kill me. " Wyatt says.

" Well, you're going to have to tell your family. That's why they're after me. "

Wyatt sighs as he runs his hand through his hair, " Damn, I never expected this. "

" Neither did I. " Denise retorts.

" How do we deal with this? We both still have college to get through. " Wyatt says.

" We will, somehow. " Denise remarks.

Wyatt sighs again as he stands up, " You must promise me you will not hesitate to call me if you need me. "

Denise smiles, " Hey, don't worry too much. The Halliwells aren't the only ones with pyrite crystals. "

" Promise me. " Wyatt repeats.

" All right, I promise I will call you if I need you. "

Wyatt smiles and orbs off after giving her one last kiss. To Wyatt's surprise the entire family was there, well, his aunts, mom, and siblings. _Guys, can you possibly distract Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe. I need to talk to mom alone._

Chris and Kristin drag their aunts off and Piper looks at her oldest son, " All right, Wyatt, what's up? "

" Mom, we need to talk. "

Piper sighs, " All right, spill it. "

Wyatt, after making sure his shield was ready to come up at a moment's notice, sighs, " It's like this, demons have been attacking Denise left and right. "

" She okay? "

" She's fine, Mom. " Wyatt replies.

" Then what's the point to this little tale? " Piper asks, getting impatient.

" They went after her for a specific reason. " Wyatt hedges.

" Such as? " Piper asks, her patience practically gone.

" Denise is pregnant. "

" Wait, what was that? I'm sure I didn't hear you right. I'm sure I didn't hear you say that your girlfriend is pregnant. "

" You did. "

Piper takes a deep breath and Wyatt puts his shield up, " WYATT MATHEW HALLIWELL! "

Paige, Phoebe, Chris, and Kristin all race to the kitchen, where the little conversation is taking place in time to hear Piper shout, " How in the hell could you be so irresponsible? You're not even out of High School and you tell me you're going to be a father! "

The audience all look at one another as things around Piper start to blow up. Wyatt's shield protects him, but Kristin and Phoebe aren't nearly so lucky. Of course, Kristin was smart enough to shield her eyes, but that meant that the shrapnel from Piper's temper nearly punctured her corroded artery. Paige heals Phoebe instantly, whom had gotten grazed by flying shrapnel. Chris noticed at the same time his twin collapses into him, " Damn, Wyatt. "

Wyatt whips around and his eyes widen, even as he drops his shield and goes to his sister. Piper gasps in horror, " Oh no, I never meant for that to happen. "

" She knows, " Chris says, " Wyatt, you have to keep a minimal healing going while we get that out of there. "

" Paige, go get Leo. He's the one who was trained as a doctor. He should do

this. " Piper orders.

Paige orbs out and back in with Leo, " What the hell happened? "

" I lost my temper when Wyatt told me he's going to be a father and Kristin got hit with the aftershock. " Piper answers, " I will deal with you later, Wyatt. "

Wyatt winces as Leo pulls the debris out. Wyatt fully heals his sister as Leo assimilates what Piper had just told him. " Wyatt! "

" Hey, can we focus on the fact that demons and warlocks are after my girlfriend because she is pregnant with my child. " Wyatt snaps, " Look, it's not like I meant for this to happen, but in this family, every happens for a reason, even the stuff that shouldn't. Aunt Paige wouldn't be here if not for grandma breaking the rules. "

Patty, having walked up while no one was paying attention, says, " Wyatt's right, everything happens for a reason. "

While Patty talks to the adults Wyatt and his sibs orb to his room, Wyatt casts the eavesdropping prevention spell and looks at his younger siblings, " What, nothing to

say? "

" No, because, Wyatt, in another three years, due to a deal I made with the Angel of Destiny I will be getting my two year old son back. " Kristin says.

" Do I want to know what happened to his father? " Wyatt asks.

The look his younger siblings shared told him he didn't want to know, " Guys, how do we protect her? "

" Well, you are both eighteen. Just get married, that way she can move in and we'll be able to protect her easier. " Chris says, stating the most obvious and simple solution, in theory, at least.

Wyatt- Wes Ramsey

Chris- Drew Fuller

Kristin- Kristin Kreuk

Piper- Holly Marie Combs

Denise- Sarah Michelle Gellar

Leo- Brian Krause

Phoebe- Alyssa Milano

Paige- Rose McGowan

Patty- Finola Hughes


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I do own Kristin, Denise, and this story. If you want to use my characters or post this story on another site then please ask me first.

Author's Note: Thank you for the information on who plays Coop and Henry. They'll be able to have a more prominent part of the story now. I wanted to know that information first. Thank you all for your kind words.

_" Well, you are both eighteen. Just get married, that way she can move in and we'll be able to protect her easier. " Chris says, stating the most obvious and simple solution, in theory, at least. _

Wyatt stares at him, " Oh, sure, like mom is going to go for that idea. "

Kristin looks at her older brother, " It's either that or live in sin. Because you can't move out. "

Wyatt blinks at this, " Damn, how in the hell am I supposed to cope with this? "

Kristin smirks, " I was seventeen when I got pregnant, and I might I add, because of the evil, sadistic you I had to raise my son without his father. If I could handle it, then you can. "

Wyatt just stares at her, " It's things like that, that make me appreciate you two all the more. You both risked everything to save me, even though I tried to kill you both. "

" I did risk everything, I sacrificed my life to save you. " Chris says.

" Yeah, about that, don't do that again. I don't need to watch you die ever

again. " Kristin says.

" Dammit, you were there. Right at the end. God, it must've killed you. " Chris says.

Kristin sighs, " More than you know. I stayed there for nine months, apparently the Elders felt that I deserved time to accept what had happened. After I left they erased the proper memories at Gram's insistence so Mom and Dad wouldn't come looking for me. I was there when Mom summoned the 25 year old Wyatt from the future, during the whole Vicus thing. "

Wyatt and Chris both stare at her, " You saw the whole Vicus deal go down. Damn. " Chris says.

" What other secrets do you have locked in that head of yours? " Wyatt asks.

Kristin smiles, " I can't tell you that. "

Both Wyatt and Chris groan. Then all three start when someone knocks on the door. Kristin casts her mind out, " It's Dad. "

Wyatt opens his bed room door and Leo walks in, " Wyatt, Denise's mom stopped by and she gave your mom some perspective on everything. She's calmed down enough to realize that you are a teenager and therefore not always prone to making the best decisions. She's also consented to let Denise live here, to make it easier to protect her. "

Wyatt sighs, " God, this is almost too much. "

Kristin smirks, " Hey, you're the one that let his hormones get the best of him. "

Wyatt stares at her, " God, why are you an empath? "

Kristin grins, " Oh, Wyatt, I could've told you all this three months ago, but I had no pressing reason to. Besides, that's the mother's job anyhow. "

Chris blinks, " Your empathy and telepathy are that strong? "

" They are. Hell, half the senior class females have had at least one abortion, which may I tell you is not a fun thing to get blasted with. " Kristin says.

Leo looks at her, " Would you care to help me ferret out a thief at Magic

School? "

Kristin blinks, " Tell me is Delphine Illiya still there? "

" She is. "

" Damn bitch. I seriously can't believe how cruel she was as a three year old and she didn't get nicer with age, she got meaner. Must I go? " Kristin asks her father.

" I need the help. " Leo admits.

Kristin turns to Chris, " You've just been enlisted to help me. "

Chris groans, " Why me? "

" Because you'll tell her off. " Kristin reasons, " For some reason I never could, and believe me, by the time I hit five I had a more extensive vocabulary than any five year old should have. "

Chris sighs, " I hate her bitchy guts too. "

" I see we have the same taste in enemies. " Kristin says.

In the meantime Paige had orbed home where her husband was waiting for her. Henry Jr. was at Magic School and the twins were at Phoebe's. Henry looks at his wife, " All right, what's happened now? "

Paige sighs, " Oh, Wyatt has another six months before he becomes a father, his girlfriend will be living in the Manor, seeing as how demons have targeted her because she's pregnant with Wyatt's child. Kristin has more issues than any of us, including Chris, knew about, and Piper nearly killed Kristin with her temper. " Paige says.

" I checked out Aaron Michaels, Paige, he's bad news. Five of his former girlfriends have filed restraining orders against him, one of them is dead, her daughter emotionally scarred because he molested her, none of which has ever been proven. " Henry says.

" Dammit, no wonder Kristin and Chris kept their distance from each other. She really was protecting him. " Paige says.

" Yeah, I'm damn sure he knew about the fact that Kristin was in fact a Halliwell. Which means had he known about the fact that she and Chris were friends he would have gone after Chris, pissed Wyatt and Piper off, and well, you know. "

" Yeah, I do. Poor Kristin, now that I really think about it I can remember what she was like when the alternate Chris died. She was in a haze for five months, she just lived mechanically. A huge part of her died that day and she never really got it back. Meeting the twenty-five year old Wyatt and seeing how Chris really changed everything helped her. "

" Wait, the alternate Kristin came back in time as well. "

" Yeah, but we didn't know about it until Chris was already dying. It killed her to lose him. I don't think either one of them could handle losing the other. " Paige replies.

At Magic School Kristin is sensing out the thief while Chris follows her, then she literally runs into Delphine Illiya, " Well, you're back, freak. "

Chris glares at her, " Leave my twin alone, you trampy, Barbie wannabe. "

" What did you say to me? " Delphine asks.

" You heard me you slutty, Magic School reject. Kristin could run magic circles around you, even now. " Chris snaps.

Delphine stares at him, " I don't care if you are the son of the head of the school, I will not be talked to like that. "

" I call them like I see them, slut. " Chris fires back, " I don't need to hide behind my family, but whenever you get into too big of a jam, you hide behind your daddy's power. The Power of Three out does him any day of the week. "

Just as Kristin finally figures out who the thief is the dark haired teen stares at the blonde bitch in comprehending horror before her eyes roll back into her head. Chris blinks when his twin collapses and then glares at Delphine, " You thieving bitch. What did you do to her. "

Delphine walks away and Chris stares at her retreating back, " Henry Jr. "

Chris cousin orbs to him, " Yes? "

" Confine her in crystals. "

Henry Jr. grins and does as asked. Delphine stares imperiously at them as the Halliwell males look at their female relative, " What do we do? " Henry Jr. asks.

" Wyatt, family emergency, bring dad! " Chris calls out.

When Wyatt and Leo appear Leo blinks, " Delphine, you're the thief?! "

Chris looks up, " Dad, focus. "

Leo looks down at his daughter and then glares at his student, " What the hell did you do to my daughter? "

Delphine just smirks, " I'm not telling you. "

Chris ignores her, already reaching along his bond to figure out what had happened. He nearly gasps out loud at what Delphine had done. Chris sighs and orbs to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, " Hear these words, hear the rhyme, Heed the hope within my mind, send me back to where I'll find, what I wish through place and time. "

Chris dives through the time portal with his twin's spiritless body. Chris looks up and sighs when he realizes what time frame they were in, " Damn. "

The older Chris whips around, " This is becoming a disturbing pattern, what brings you here this time? "

" I'm here to find her wayward spirit. I tracked it to here. " the younger Chris answers.

The older Chris groans, " Terrific, it's not as if I don't have enough problems. "

" Hey, either help me or shut up. "

The older Chris sighs and looks around, " Over there, now, how to reunite body and spirit?

Paige, Phoebe, and Leo walk in then, " Whoa, more future visitors. " Phoebe says.

" We need to reunite Kristin's body with her spirit. " the older Chris says.

Leo shakes his head, " It might not be possible. "

The younger Chris flinches at the burst of anger he can feel from his twin, " Her sentiments are, you're a damn Elder and you're saying that about your own daughter, what kind of father are you? Well, that's the nicer version. "

Paige laughs at this, " Well, Leo, how are you going to reunite your daughter's body with her spirit? "

Chris, well both of them, look at each other, " We need mom. "

Phoebe looks at them, " Why? "

The younger Chris sighs, " She's the common link. "

Leo blinks, " Of course, magical twins always have a common link, not always the mother, but in most cases the mother is the common link, so we'll just have to head to Magic School. "

Paige grins, " Then I guess I need to whip up a certain potion. "

Phoebe looks at her younger sister, " Not that one. The one that made us switch bodies. "

" You got any better ideas? " Paige retorts.

The younger Chris whistles shrilly, " Enough, I have enough to deal with when it comes to my own emotions, I don't need to deal with yours yet too. "

" God, what turned you into more of a Piper type person. Sure, looks, you're your mother, but personality, you were more like Leo. " Phoebe says.

The older Chris shrugs, " It's concern for Kristin, it brings the mom out in me. "

Paige groans, " Terrific, now, I am going to make that potion, it could help, any complaints, Freebie. "

Phoebe glares at her little sister, " You had best be grateful I can only cast spells and make potions at the moment otherwise you would be in _serious_ trouble for calling me Freebie. "

" Just making a point. " Paige says.

The younger Chris whistles again and the sisters wince, " All right, jeez, I'm seriously stressed, seeing as how Phoebe got stripped of her powers because she used them for personal gain, I have to deal with a neurotic nephew, and do the serious magical mojo around here anymore. "

The older Chris glares at his aunt, " I am not neurotic. "

The older Kristin steps out of the ghostly plane, " Yes, you are, brother dear. "

" Oh, go back into the ghostly plane. " the older Chris snaps.

The younger Chris shakes his head at this, " God, I had forgotten what it was like. Kristin, please, antagonize the older me later. "

Once Paige has the potion ready they orb to Magic School and Piper looks at them, " Okay, what's up, I see we have two Chris' to deal with at the moment. "

" Oh, just need to get your daughter's spirit back into her body, that's all. " Phoebe says.

Piper groans, " All right, let's get this over with, though, I do wish someone would have told me I would be having twins. "

The older Chris sighs, " I am sorry about that, I should have told you. "

" Doesn't matter, Grams still separates us anyhow. " the younger Chris says.

" So, that didn't change. " Piper says, " How did I react to this? "

" Mom, you were pissed, you still haven't forgiven Grams nor have you chewed her out about that particular issue yet. " younger Chris says as his mother uses the potion to reunite Kristin's spirit and body.

" I have just one question, " Kristin says, eyes still shut, " Why is it always me? "

Phoebe grins, " You inherited my luck, I've been a banshee, a goddess, due to Chris, a mummy, Queen of the Underworld, you know, stuff like that. "

" Terrific, I get haunted by two Nightmare Ghouls and everything else. Now, to top it all off, that bitch Delphine Illiya just has to pull this crap. "

The younger Chris grins, " Well, sis, we need to get back to the Magic School of the future. "

" Yeah, yeah, yeah. " Kristin mumbles, " Let me adjust to having my spirit back in my body before we go back. "

" All right, but we can't stay here. We know too much. "

" And we might do something stupid if we do stay here, good point. " Kristin says, " But, alas, we have to stay, orbing out of the question, it'll just make me weaker and more irritable. "

" We can't have that, now, can we? "

Kristin grins at this, " Nice to know you two get along. " Piper says.

" Oh, we have our moments. " the younger Chris admits.

Back in 2020 Leo, Wyatt, and Henry Jr. all look at each other, " He must've figured out what happened. " Wyatt muses.

" Yeah, but the thing is where did they go. " Leo says.

Henry Jr. sighs, " To the past. That's where this bitch sent Kristin's spirit. "

Delphine glares at him, " At least I'm not the spawn of a forbidden love child. "

Wyatt just barely manages to catch his cousin, " That's my Aunt you're talking about there, and his mother, I should let him at you. I don't think my dad would stop him nor would he punish him, because you broke the rule of harm none. "

At the Manor, Piper and Patty have just gotten Denise settled in when demons attack. Piper gets crystals placed in Denise's room to protect her and then she and her mother go on the offensive. Phoebe had headed for home with Coop some time ago. Piper gasps as an athamé is rammed into her. Patty grabs vanquishing potions and starts to throw them. Once the demons have been taken care of Patty sighs, " Wyatt, we need you at home. "

Wyatt orbs in and gasps, then he kneels down beside his mother to heal her, only the glow wouldn't come. It was at this moment that Kristin and Chris reappeared. Kristin gasps and without hesitation plunges her own athamé into the same wound, " Try now, Wyatt, the curse has been lifted. "

Wyatt nods and sighs when the glow appears and heals their mother. Piper blinks,

" I never dreamed my own daughter would stab me to save my life. "

" Oh, deal with it. " Kristin says as Chris helps her up.

_You heard what mom said in the past, you need to rest._

_I know, but it's not that easy for me._

_Tell me about it, I have my own room, yet most nights I have to, at least, spend some part of it in yours._

_It's as much for your sake as it is mine._

_Sad, but true. _Chris admits.

Wyatt looks at his younger siblings, Kristin looked completely wiped out. _Chris, get her to bed. I'll have mom whip something up and bring it to you two. _

_Thanks, Wy._

_No problem, she needs all the rest she can get and you never rest well until she does._

_Oh, shut up. _ Chris snaps, though he knew Wyatt was right, he just didn't like hearing it.

Chris orbs to his room and gets Kristin settled into bed. Once Wyatt comes up with the food and Kristin's eaten Chris sets some crystals up and sighs, _Wy, I need to get out for a bit._

_Going to see Bianca?_

_Yeah._

_All right, I'll cover for you._

_Thanks, if you had told me about Denise I would've covered for you. You should give her some pyrite crystal earrings, they'll protect her when we can't._

_I'll think about that._

_Well, I'm off. _ Chris says and orbs away to his and Bianca's spot. Bianca finds him there twenty minutes later and goes over to him.

" What happened? "

" I just need to recharge for a bit. " Chris says.

Bianca knows better than to push for an answer and just lets him pull her close.

" At least you got to get to know her and in a way grow up with her this time around. "

" You're right. At the moment she's sleeping, recharging from getting her spirit and body separated. " Chris says.

" This time around Wyatt isn't evil, so we may just be able to make it work. " Bianca says.

" Only if my mom will come around. She's a little mad at Wyatt because he's going to be a father in six months. " Chris says softly, savoring this time with Bianca.

Bianca's eyes widen, " Damn, things have changed, haven't they? "

" Yeah, they have, I'm just glad that we met again. " Chris says.

" So am I. " Bianca murmurs, relaxing into the moment.

At midnight Chris sighs, " I have to get back. "

" I know. " Bianca says, " Be careful. "

Chris smiles softly and gives Bianca a gentle kiss, " You leave first, okay. "

Bianca nods and shimmers away, then Chris orbs back into his room. He looks at his twin and pulls the sheets up a little tighter around her before he checks along the telepathic link with Wyatt. His older brother was still awake, _Wy?_

_God, where in the hell have you been. It's not easy fooling mom._

_Sorry, I needed to get away and recharge._

_All right, how's Kristin?_

_Sleeping peacefully. _

_Chris, be careful._

_Oh, I don't intend to end up like you. At least not until I have my college degree in hand._

_Rub it in._

_Night, Wy, and thanks._

_Hey, what are brothers for?_

_To be a pain in the ass?_

_Get some sleep, little brother._

Chris pulls his shirt off and unties his shoes, kicks them off, and then he crawls into bed with his sister. By now he wasn't surprised when she snuggles into him and he wraps his arms around her, gently kissing the top of her head, " Love ya, sis, rest well. " Chris murmurs and allows himself to fade away into dreams. Later that morning Leo walks in to find his younger children curled up together and the father of the Twice Blessed Twins sees a vulnerability in Chris he hadn't seen in a long time. Kristin showed vulnerability whenever Chris wasn't in the same general vicinity. It really was too bad that they hadn't grown up together, Chris had never looked more peaceful than he did at that moment.

Wyatt- Wes Ramsey

Chris- Drew Fuller

Kristin- Kristin Kreuk

Bianca- Marisol Nichols

Henry Jr.- Danny Slavin a.k.a Leo Corbin ( Power Rangers Lost Galaxy )

Piper- Holly Marie Combs

Leo- Brian Krause

Phoebe- Alyssa Milano

Paige- Rose McGowan

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Delphine Illiya- Emily Procter

Author's Note- I'm only using Leo Corbin/Danny Slavin to give a visual on what I imagine Henry Jr. would look like. Same with using Emily Procter as a visual for Delphine. I do not own Barbie, Mattel does, I also do not own power rangers in any way, shape, or form, unless it's action figures or books. I will try and finish this story, but with my semester at college coming to an end I might not be able to for awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. I do own Kristin, Denise, Delphine, and this story. If you wish to use my characters or post my story on another site then please ask me first.

Chris pulls his shirt off and unties his shoes, kicks them off, and then he crawls into bed with his sister. By now he wasn't surprised when she snuggles into him and he wraps his arms around her, gently kissing the top of her head, " Love ya, sis, rest well. " Chris murmurs and allows himself to fade away into dreams. Later that morning Leo walks in to find his younger children curled up together and the father of the Twice Blessed Twins sees a vulnerability in Chris he hadn't seen in a long time. Kristin showed vulnerability whenever Chris wasn't in the same general vicinity. It really was too bad that they hadn't grown up together, Chris had never looked more peaceful than he did at that moment.

Leo sighs, he hated to wake them but he had no choice. It was a school day. Kristin especially needed to get all the rest she could. The former Elder sighs again and shakes Chris awake. Chris just sighs and pulls his twin closer. Kristin hadn't even noticed. Leo shakes Chris again, " Chris, time to get up. "

Chris mutters something incoherent and otherwise doesn't react. Leo shakes his head at this, Chris was normally the first one up. " Chris, buddy, time to get up. " Leo says.

Leo knew Chris had been out last night, late, and that Wyatt had covered for him. Leo knew his youngest son needed time away from the Manor to recharge every now and then so he didn't bust him. Leo heads over to Wyatt's room and shakes his eldest son awake, " Eavesdropping spell, now. "

Wyatt nods and casts it, " Where'd Chris go last night? "

Wyatt sighs, " To see Bianca. "

" So, they've met again. Any ideas on how to wake him up, he's the only one that can wake Kristin. " Leo asks.

Wyatt sighs and reaches out along the telepathic bond all three siblings shared.

" Don't bother, this is one of those days where Chris needs to sleep. I'm serious, I know you guys don't buy it, but his empathy is stronger than he lets on. It takes quite a lot for him to recharge. As to Kristin, she can't handle High School without Chris there. The few times he hasn't gone she's been an absolute wreck. "

Leo shakes his head, " Why are all three of my children Twice Blessed? "

Wyatt grins and gets ready for the day, " Where's mom? "

Leo knows where this is going, " She had to go to rapture early today. I have no problem with you going to wake Denise, just don't tell your mother, or she'll kill me and then she'll kill you. "

Wyatt nods and orbs into Denise's room. The eighteen year old father to be kneels beside the bed holding his lover and smiles. If only he could stay at her side all night, like he was meant to. Sighing softly, he realizes he has to wake her up, though at this moment she looked so peaceful, so beautiful. " Denise, time to wake up. "

The blonde haired half nymph sighs, reluctant to abandon her dreams. Wyatt shakes his head at this and gently caresses her cheek, " My beautiful nymph, time to get up and get ready for school. "

When those sleep filled eyes open and look at him Wyatt finds himself, well, spellbound, " Morning already, huh? "

" It is. You better get ready. " Wyatt says and finds himself pulled into a fiercely passionate kiss.

Wyatt groans when she ends it, " Damn, don't do that before school, after, yes, before, no. "

Denise smiles, " If you had seen my dreams you'd realize I was holding back. "

Wyatt looks at her, " If only this would be a Saturday. "

" Get going, before our hormones take charge again, and trust me, I'm already hormonal enough. " Denise says and shoves him lightly. Wyatt nods and orbs out to the kitchen.

Leo looks at him, " I was beginning to think none of my children were going to school today. "

Wyatt sighs, " How did you leave mom as often as you did? "

" It wasn't easy, Wyatt. I do know that you fell hard, so hard that common sense was forgotten. " Leo remarks.

" I'll say. " Wyatt mutters.

" Cereal's the best I can do, if I try to cook….. " Leo says.

Wyatt looks at his father, " So, you're where the inability to cook gene comes from. "

" Guilty as charged. At least your siblings can cook. " Leo remarks.

Denise walks in just then and heads straight for the herb stashes, with a lazy flick of her hand the proper herbs turn into the tea she needed. " Isn't that personal gain? " Leo asks.

" Do pregnant women care about personal gain? " Denise fires back, " Besides, I'm half nymph, no witch in my lineage. "

Leo winces, " How did I forget about those hormonal outbursts? "

Denise grins, " Simple, the last time Piper was pregnant was sixteen years ago. "

" Yeah, and my twins are sleeping soundly upstairs. " Leo states.

Once Wyatt and Denise have left for school Leo heads back upstairs to check on his youngest children. Chris and Kristin were still sleeping soundly. Leo pulls out his cell phone and calls the High School, " This is Leo Halliwell, Chris and Kristin won't be able to come in today. "

" May I ask why? "

Leo thinks about this and decides on a form of the truth, " They haven't been getting much sleep lately, so I've decided to let them get all the sleep they want today. "

" I understand. " the secretary, Eva Maren says and hangs up. So, the Twice Blessed would be all alone today. Perfect.

Two hours later, when Piper stops by at home, she finds her twin children, still looking disheveled from sleep, making their breakfast in the kitchen, " What the hell are you two doing home? "

Chris sighs, " I need the downtime and Kristin can't get through a day of school very well without me there. Dad called us off. "

" All right, why? "

" Mom, my empathy is far stronger than Aunt Phoebe's. Every now and then it all catches up to me and I need to take some time away from all the emotions around

me. " Chris says.

Piper turns to Kristin, " Your excuse? "

" Like Chris said, I can't handle school very well without him there to balance things out. You try all those emotions and thoughts on for size that are in a High School. Plus, we're stronger together and Chris is the only one that can wake me up. " Kristin says.

" Why are all three of you Twice Blessed? I really wish I had a manual on how to raise you three. " Piper says, exasperation in her voice.

Chris flinches, " All right, out, if you're going to be emotional. "

Piper sighs and focuses solely on blocking her emotions and her thoughts, since she hadn't raised them together she did need to accept what they said about their powers and they were stronger together, she remembered what Kristin had been like when she'd lost Chris. It had been all they could do to pull her out of it. For the rest of that Wednesday the twins just relaxed, until Darklighters orbed in. Kristin was hit before either could react and Chris grabs his twin and orbs out behind the sofa, " Aunt Paige! "

" Nice try, boy, but you can't call for help this time. " one darklighter says.

Kristin yanks the arrow out and sends it straight into one darklighter, " I hope this works. "

Chris looks at her, " What? "

" Oh no you don't, little girl. We know all about the fact that in the other timeline Prue was your whitelighter. " another darklighter says.

_What do we do?_

_Fight. _Kristin replies.

_How?_

_Call for Bianca, she's our only hope._

_No, I won't, I can't lose her again._

_You'll lose me soon enough. The loss of a twin is not an easy thing to accept. _

_I just got her back._

_I know, Chris._

_Kristin, I love her too much to lose her. I barely survived losing her the first time, I can't lose her a second time._

Kristin sighs and tries to fight back the poison in her system. Unfortunately she was running out of strength and time, _Wyatt, we need help, now!_

Wyatt, having just gotten to his health class, pauses. He'd sensed something. He stretches out along his connections to both Chris and Kristin. Chris was still strong and vibrant while Kristin was faint and getting fainter by the second. Wyatt sighs and conjures a double of himself and he heads for the bathroom. That was the only place he could orb from right now, with class changes going on.

Wyatt orbs straight home and has to duck out of sight immediately, darklighters were all over the place. He pulls out his cell phone and calls his Aunt Paige, " Wyatt, why are you calling me? "

" Darklighters, manor, Chris and Kristin in major trouble. Kristin's been hit. " Wyatt says in a hurried whisper and shuts his phone off.

Paige orbs to Phoebe's office, " Trouble, Manor is darklighter central right now. Kristin's been hit. "

Phoebe gasps at this, " All right, let's go, it's time for my lunch break anyhow. "

Paige orbs them to Rapture and Piper looks up, " Oh no, what's wrong? "

" Wyatt called me, manor's darklighter central and Kristin has been hit. " Paige answers.

Piper nods and all three orb right in. Piper blows two up immediately and Phoebe uses her empathy to channels Paige's healing powers as she races to Kristin. Paige kept orbing the arrows to the floor and Chris telekinetically flung them at the darklighters. Wyatt orbs over to help Phoebe heal Kristin. _Chris, demons inbound. _

Chris silently acknowledges his twin's warning and orbs behind his mother, his empathy already taking hold and channeling the newly arrived demons powers before they had even fully shimmered in. Chris takes them all down with their own powers and Piper just stares, " Damn, you weren't kidding about that empathy thing, were you? "

" Not a chance. " Chris says.

With Wyatt supporting her, Kristin makes it to her feet, her powers still didn't trust Wyatt, but they had decided that until Kristin was capable of standing on her own that he'd be allowed near. " Wyatt, you're skipping classes right now, aren't you? " Piper asks.

" Not at all, I conjured a double of myself. " Wyatt retorts, " I knew I was needed here, so, it's not personal gain. "

Chris was just heading for the kitchen when he curses to himself, he'd used his empathy too soon. Kristin's eyes widen even as Chris collapses, Piper was the first to reach him, with Wyatt and Kristin not far behind, " What happened? " Paige asks.

" He used his empathy too soon. Today was supposed to be a day for him to recharge. Now he's paying the price. " Kristin says.

Piper looks at her youngest son, " What's the price? " Piper asks.

Kristin sighs, and just as she's about to answer she realizes exactly what the price is, too late to say anything about it. The female teen finds herself taking on all of the burden of Chris' empathic talents as well as her own. " Dammit, I don't need this, especially not now. " Kristin mutters, " Of course, send his empathic powers to me while he recovers. Why not send them to Wyatt, it's about the only power he doesn't have. "

Piper looks at her only daughter, " Kristin… "

" Don't, not now. " Kristin snaps and orbs away to the top of the golden Gate Bridge, where there were no thoughts or emotions to bother her.

Wyatt heads back to school and Paige orbs Chris back into bed. " I know where she went, " Paige says when she orbs back downstairs.

" Where? " Piper asks.

" To the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, that way the empathy doesn't overload her. " Paige says.

Phoebe sighs, " I never knew how strong Chris' empathic powers were. He channeled those powers before the demons had even fully shimmered in. "

" You're right, he may not have as many powers as Wyatt, but the ones he does have are stronger than average. " Piper says.

Chris comes staggering down the moment Wyatt and Denise get home, " Where's Kristin? " Chris asks.

Paige smirks, " Golden Gate Bridge. "

Chris nods and heads for the cookie jar. He had ten cookies downed before anyone could blink. Then he garbs a Mountain Dew out of the fridge and downs it in nearly one gulp. " All right, that's more like it, time to get my empathy back from Kristin. "

Phoebe looks at Chris, " So, that's why you eat so much sugar laden stuff. "

" That's about it. " Chris admits.

Piper sighs at this, " Your powers burn it up faster than you can store it. No wonder you are still in such good shape. "

Denise had found her way to the cookies by this time, " Hey, who made these, I know for a fact it wasn't Wyatt, not even I could eat his cooking right now. "

" I made those. " Piper answers.

" Yeah, mom's cookies are the best. Now, excuse me, I need to go get my empathic powers back from Kristin. " Chris says and orbs away.

At the same time, Prudence Melinda Halliwell, Phoebe's oldest daughter was trapped in the Underworld. She'd made her sisters heart home. " Well, just like your name sake, you sacrifice everything for your sisters. "

On the Golden Gate Bridge Kristin's head snaps up as Chris gets there, " Take your empathy back. We have a cousin to go save. "

Chris sighs at this and does as ordered. Then the twins orb to the underworld to find their cousin. Prudence, Rue, as she preferred, looks at the warlock before her, " I won't let you harm Patience and Pallas. "

" You can't stop me. " the warlock says, conjuring an athamé.

Rue glares at him, " I can and will. "

With that said she astrals out and runs into her twin cousins, the elder ones anyhow. " Rue, care to lead us to you. "

Rue looks at Chris, " Why in the hell do you think I astralled out? "

Kristin rolls her eyes with Rue, she liked this cousin of hers. _Chris, I'm going in, just be ready._

Chris stares after his twin as he follows Rue. Why was she so stubborn. She had always done this in the other timeline, gone ahead and trusted that he had her back. Which he always would, but still, it scared him whenever she did it. Just as Kristin draws the warlocks attention and he throws a fireball at her that she dodges and it flies right above her eyes, instantly flash burning them, when Chris flicked his wrists to use the advanced form of telekinesis that he and Kristin had to vanquish the darklighter, then he frees Rue who astrals back into her body. Rue was the first to shift her attention to Kristin, whom had always blocked Chris from her physical pain.

Rue blinks, " Chris, we have to get her out of here, now. "

Chris turns his attention to his twin, " Scheiße! Kristin, you all right? "

Rue sighs, " Her eyes have been flash burned, with her healing abilities they will heal, but we need to get her to the Emergency Room. "

Kristin groans at this, " ER exam room four, here I come. "

" You have your own exam room? " Chris asks.

" Unfortunately. " Kristin replies as Chris orbs all three of them out and grabs his cell phone and calls their mom.

" Chris, where are you? " Piper asks.

" Heading to Bay Memorial. " Chris answers, " Kristin's eyes got flash burned by a demon fireball when we went to the underworld to rescue Rue. "

Piper groans, " All right, I'll have Wyatt orb me there. Get her in there and treated. "

" Right, see ya soon, mom. " Chris says and hangs up. He and Rue guide Kristin to ER Exam Room Four and get her settled. A nurse wanders in.

" Ms. Michaels, what are you doing back here again? "

" It's Halliwell now. " Chris says, " Her eyes got flash burned. Our mom's on the way. "

The nurse writes this down and looks at Chris and Rue, " I'll have to ask you to leave. "

" Rue, go wait for my mom, " Chris says and then he turns to the nurse, " I stay with my twin. "

The nurse looks flustered and nods as Rue heads out to wait for her Aunt Piper. When Wyatt and Piper walk in through the Emergency Room entrance. Rue waves them over, " The nurse tried to kick Chris out. "

" Other than her eyes she's all right though? " Piper asks.

" Yes, Aunt Piper. " Rue says.

Wyatt sighs, " Damn, it's only been a week since we found out about her and already we've nearly lost her numerous times. "

" Says he who was felled to a cupid's arrow, and no cupid I know either. I don't know which cupid is assigned to you three. " Rue says, " But it is so…. "

" Stop right there, Rue. " Piper orders, " I'm still trying to accept that in another six months I'm going to be a grandmother. "

Chris comes out then leading Kristin, whose eyes have been bandaged. Piper approaches the doctor who had followed them, " You're Kristin's mother then? "

" I am, I'll take care of the bill. " Piper says and follows the doctor to billing, where he also gives her instructions for Kristin's care at home. He'd already given them to the girl's twin, whom he had feeling memorized the instructions.

" Mrs. Halliwell, Kristin's eyes will recover, but she'll need to come back in two weeks. Until then the bandages must stay on, but they will need to be changed. "

" Chris will have to do it. Right now he's the only one she's going to trust enough to let do it. " Piper says.

Once Piper returns the Halliwells orb to the Manor. Chris guiding his twin to the kitchen table, " Mom, it might be easier to get us excused from school for the next couple of weeks. " Chris says.

" I discussed that with the doctor and he's given me a note to keep you both out for two weeks. I'll take it in tomorrow, " Piper turns to Wyatt, " Speaking of doctors, has Denise had any check ups? "

Wyatt blinks, " I don't know. "

Denise appears in a tangle of magical vines, " No, I haven't, and I won't be either. Nymphs take care of their own. "

" You seem to forget, you're half mortal, Denise. I learned the hard way, that you should still get the medical work done, even if you won't be going to the hospital for the birth, and please, no more children born in the manor, they're more susceptible to the Nexus and the shadow. " Piper says.

Denise sighs, " You tell my mother, grandmother, great-grandmother, and so on that. I've tried, they won't listen. "

Piper sighs, " I'll call Ava, she is a gypsy, so they shouldn't object too much, though, no more Halliwells should be born in the Manor, I shudder to think of what would happen if the shadow ever took control of Wyatt. "

Wyatt winces, " So do I. "

" All right, I guess seeing Ava Nikolai isn't against Nymph rules. " Denise says,

" Now, who's cooking? "

Piper grins, " I will, with Chris' help. "

Chris nods and keeps the bond between him and Kristin fully open. The younger Halliwell male ended up helping Kristin eat, while he ate as well. Denise has third helpings of everything and Piper looks at her, silently wondering how many children Wyatt would be getting. After dinner Wyatt orbs himself and Denise into Denise's room and Piper sighs, " It would be easier just to let them get married, wouldn't it? "

" Yep, that way I don't have to feel Wyatt's frustration. " Chris says.

" Hey, I get blasted by both of them, not cool, by the way. " Kristin says.

Piper stares at her youngest children, " God, I cannot believe I am having this conversation with you two. "

Rue smirks, " Oh, come on, they're teenagers, hormonally charged teenagers. "

" You know way too much about the facts of life for someone just reaching her teens. "

" It's called health class. " Rue says, " I'd better get back. You need any help, Kris and Chris just call me. "

When Rue hearts out Piper just shakes her head. Chris grins, " Well, she is half cupid. "

" God, I'm glad I fell for a whitelighter. " Piper says.

" So are we. " Chris and Kristin say together.

Piper laughs at this, " Oh, go on you two. "

Chris orbs them up to his room, " Feel like empathically snooping on Wyatt? "

" I already am and you don't want to, trust me. " Kristin says, " It's too much emotion, I can't block it. If he wants to keep his privacy then he'll have to find a way to block me. "

Chris groans and can feel everything through his twin, " God, way too much information. "

" No kidding. " Kristin mutters.

Chris grins, " Ah, poor sis, I could just leave you to your misery and… "

" No you don't. " Kristin mutters, " One brother acting like a hormonal idiot is enough. "

Chris pulls her to him, " You've yet to find the right guy, though of course, he'll have to get my approval. "

" Naturally. " Kristin says.

Chris grins, " Wasn't it about now that you met Drake? "

Kristin smiles at this, " A month from now, actually. "

" Yeah, and then about a week after you get pregnant Wyatt kills him and you have to raise your child all alone. "

" Not alone, I had your help. " Kristin says, " Like now. You have to be my

eyes. "

Chris sighs at this, " I know. "

" Hey, what are you two talking about in here anyhow? " Piper asks them as she walks by.

" The first time around. " Chris says.

" I see. Anything I can know? " Piper asks.

" No, not yet. " Chris says.

" Terrific, more secrets. " Piper mutters.

" Future consequences, mom. " Chris says.

Piper groans at this, " I hate those words. "

Chris grins but says nothing. Piper sighs, " Take care of your sister. "

" Always. " Chris says.

Piper heads up to the attic and Chris casts the eavesdropping spell, " So, how do we handle the usual morning ritual and how do we handle you taking showers and stuff like that? "

Kristin groans, " Must you bring that up? "

" Yes. " Chris says.

Kristin sighs, " I don't know. I can't exactly wash my hair at the moment, and I have absolutely no clue where anything is. At least I'll never walk into anything. "

Chris laughs, " But you could inadvertently walk in on Wyatt and Denise. "

" I wouldn't be able to see anything. "

" You'd hear plenty. "

Chris stiffens suddenly, " Bianca. Kristin, I have to go. "

" All right, are the crystals still up? "

" Yes, they are. " Chris says and orbs out to Bianca, " Damn, what the hell happened to you? "

Bianca sighs, " Other demons, they know I let you live. "

" Come back with me. "

" I can't, you keep crystals in your room now. "

Chris groans, _Wy, I don't care what you're doing right now, I need your help._

_You're lucky._

_Oh, so you two have taken a breather then?_

Chris can feel Wyatt's shock, _What do you know about it?_

_Kristin can sense everything with her empathy, she can't block anything out. At least not…. _

_All right, I get the point. I'm on my way. _Wyatt says and five minutes later he arrives at the scene, " Chris, I don't know if I can heal her. "

" Mom couldn't freeze her. She's not evil. " Chris says.

Wyatt sighs and kneels down beside the beaten Bianca. When the glow appears Chris breathes an inward sigh of relief. While Wyatt is healing Bianca, Kristin finds herself getting grabbed out of Chris' room into an entirely different plane, " Hello, Kristin. "

Kristin gulps, " Who are you? "

All she can hear is laughter and Kristin sighs at this, without her eyes she couldn't defend herself nearly as well. Upon orbing back into his room Chris finds his twin is nowhere in sight, but she was still in the manor, in the room, he could sense her, _Wy, we have another problem._

Wyatt sighs and orbs into his brother's room, " Where the hell is Kristin? "

" She's here, but not here. " Chris says.

" A different plane then, but which one? " Wyatt asks.

" I can't tell, she can't see where she is, remember. " Chris snaps.

Wyatt summons up his patience, he was quickly learning that when it concerned Kristin that Chris had a tendency to snap. Just out of the sight of the Halliwell boys stood a young half cupid. Drake sighs and steps into view, " I can get her back. "

Chris stares at him, " Drake. "

" It's me, though if your mother gets ahold of me, she'll kill me for not putting some sense into Wyatt. " Drake says.

Wyatt looks between his brother and Drake, " Who are you? "

" Drake, I'm your cupid. "

Wyatt groans, " You're right, mom will kill you. How can you get Kristin

back? "

Drake smirks, " Well, seeing as how we had quite the thing going in the alternate timeline, before you killed me. "

" You two haven't gotten reacquainted yet. " Chris says.

Drake glares at him, " We have, through the dream plane, she doesn't count it, because we're not on this plane. I can bring her back, like Phoebe can summon Coop, I can do the same with Kristin. "

" Go for it. " Chris says.

Drake nods and closes his eyes. When Kristin appears in the familiar white lights Wyatt and chris both stare at her, " About time, Drake. "

Drake grins, " Might as well get the brotherly lectures over with now, except you can't talk, Wyatt. "

Kristin smirks and summons the half cupid to her, " For a cupid, you talk too much. "

Drake laughs outright at this and lets himself be pulled into a kiss that felt like a homecoming. Wyatt and Chris both stare at this, " They never did care. "

" They didn't? "

" No, Wy, they didn't. " Chris says, " Go on, get out of here. Before Denise comes looking for you. "

Wyatt nods and orbs out. When the pair finally pry themselves apart Chris looks at Drake, " Did she tell you? "

" About Dare, yes. Don't worry, we'll take our time this time around. Last time I didn't get to do any of the normal date stuff. So, this time I'll romance her first, and then I'll see about seducing her. "

" Hey, I believe I'm the one that seduced you. " Kristin retorts, " You were too concerned about the rules. "

" Drake, you need to leave now. Tomorrow Kristin and I are going to have to explain about you. " Chris says.

Kristin sighs and Drake shakes his head, fully opening the bond between them, without her sight Kristin was far more vulnerable than anyone knew, " I'm never far away. You can summon me with just a thought, you know that. "

Chris orbs down to the kitchen and is surprised to find his father there, " What are you still doing up? "

Chris casts the eavesdropping spell and sits at the table, " Other than saving Bianca and waiting while Kristin gets reacquainted with her half cupid boyfriend that she had the first time around, nothing much. "

Leo blinks, " Damn, reacquainted? "

" Actually I'm giving Drake the time he needs to convince Kristin to let him leave. "

" I heard about her eyes, so he has to communicate on an emotional level, not a visual level and that's a tad bit harder. " Leo says.

" Yeah, it is. She's scared, dad. The majority of her powers work with line of sight. Drake's just bolstering her confidence a bit. " Chris says.

Drake hearts into the kitchen just then, " You can head back now. "

" So, am I going to have to get used to you? " Leo asks.

" Damn straight. " Drake says as Chris orbs back upstairs.

Leo grins, " Well, Drake, welcome to the Halliwell family. I already know that I'm stuck with you, though Piper will kill you. "

Drake groans, " I know. "

When morning rolls around again Wyatt and Denise head off to school while the twins just kick back and relax. At school Wyatt heads for his locker and then everything goes dark. When Wyatt wakes up he's in the teacher's lounge with the secretary standing over him, " Ah, the Twice Blessed, so easily caught. With your sister out on a medical leave I'm free to do what I've been sent to do. "

Wyatt looks at her, " Which is? "

" To stop the next generation from coming. "

Wyatt's eyes widen, _Chris, Kristin!_

" Now, now, now, that's not very nice, Mr. Halliwell. You can't reach out to them. "

" Ms. Perkins, why do this? " Wyatt asks her.

" Because I can. Now, prepare to say goodbye to your girlfriend. "

Wyatt turns inward, _Drake, get Denise and get her out of here. Get her back to the Manor, better yet, magic School._

Ms. Perkins gasps when she can no longer sense Denise on the school grounds.

" So, you've met your cupid. You can't keep her from me forever. "

" I won't let you harm my lover or our child. " Wyatt says.

" You don't have much of a choice, Wyatt. You're trapped. " Ms. Perkins says.

" I still won't let you harm them, neither will my siblings. "

" Wyatt, Kristin is at her most vulnerable. Her powers, the majority of them, anyhow, work with line of sight. She's relying solely on Chris right now. "

Wyatt doesn't show his reaction to this news, but with a sinking feeling he knows Ms. Perkins, demon secretary for the high school, is telling the truth. " There's still my mom and aunts. "

Ms. Perkins glares at Wyatt, " Yes, the Charmed Ones. They will be most bothersome. "

Leo, in his office at Magic School, looks shocked when Drake hearts in with Denise, " Wyatt had me bring her here. He's in trouble, but he wants her, well, them safe. " Drake says.

Leo sighs, " Understood. "

Denise looks around, taking in the sights of Magic School. She knew Wyatt would only have her brought here if there was no other option. Leo grabs his cell phone and calls Piper at Rapture, " Leo, what's wrong. "

" Wyatt had Denise brought to the school. He's in trouble, so, we need to figure out what's going on before Denise can leave. " Leo answers.

" All right, I'll call Paige and Phoebe. " Piper says and hangs up.

Leo looks at Denise, " Why don't I take you to our guest room here and you can rest. "

Drake watches them go and goes to sit in one of the chairs. He had a lot to think about, and Magic School was the safest place for him to think.

Wyatt- Wes Ramsey

Chris- Drew Fuller

Kristin- Kristin Kreuk

Prudence " Rue" Melinda Halliwell- Miranda Cosgrove

Drake- Zack Effron

Piper- Holly Marie Combs

Paige- Rose McGowan

Leo- Brian Krause

Phoebe- Alyssa Milano

Ms. Perkins- Melissa Joan Hart

Denise- Sarah Michelle Gellar

Bianca- Marisol Nichols

Author's Note: Okay, this is a new chapter and again, I wish to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Any names spelled wrong in the cast of characters I apologize for. I have yet to work Coop in and I will. It just hasn't been the right time. If anyone knows who played Ava Nikolai I would love to know, because she'll be Denise's doctor. To any Wyatt fans out there, I am sorry for making him fall to this hormones, but he is human, and a teenager. Besides, even the Twice Blessed Child isn't perfect. I just thought I'd demonstrate that.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed! I do however, own all original characters and this story, and if you wish to use them or post my story on another site you must ask me first.

Meanwhile at the Manor, Chris has decided to help Kristin develop her sense of hearing, to compensate for her sight. After an hour of this the twins take a break, Kristin was learning her way around the downstairs of the Manor, thanks to Chris' lessons and a new found power. " Wait, so you've got a night vision kind of power now? " Chris asks.

" I guess so. Well, actually it's more like sonar. I can see everything through the vibrations in the floor. "

" So, it's like a bat's echolocation? " Chris muses, " Interesting, you might not have discovered this power for quite some time yet if not for your eyes getting flash burned. "

" True, now, we just need to work on my other powers so I can hit what I need to hit. " Kristin says.

" You're right. Ready to get started? " Chris asks.

Before they can Piper, Paige, and Phoebe all orb in, " Mom, what's up? "

Piper looks at Chris, " Wyatt's in trouble, he had Denise taken to Magic School. "

Kristin casts out with her telepathy only to get rebounded, mentally and physically, " Damn, talk about a barrier. " Kristin snaps.

Piper watches as Chris helps her up, " So, what do we do. "

" We need Rue. " Chris says, " She can astral out. She might be able to get to Wyatt and give us some information we can use. "

Phoebe sighs, " Why didn't one of you get the astral projection power? "

" Oh, can it woman, call your daughter. " Piper says.

" After everything I suffered through to ensure your eldest son would grow up to be good. " Phoebe says.

Paige groans, " Oy, enough you two, before Kristin clocks you both. "

Kristin grins, she could do that. Piper sighs, " Phoebe, call Rue. "

Phoebe nods and calls for her eldest child. Rue hearts in, " What's up? "

" We need you to astral out and find out what's happening to Wyatt. " Phoebe says.

Rue nods and astrals out. When she returns she looks at her mom and aunts,

" School secretary is a demon, she has him trapped. Her mission is to ensure the next generation doesn't come. That's why he had Denise taken to Magic School. "

" How? " Piper asks.

" With the help of our cupid, Drake. " Kristin answers.

" Wait, you three know who your cupid is? " Piper asks.

Kristin sighs and focuses on Drake. The half cupid blinks when he sees he's at the Manor, " Oh, joy, has that time come already? " he asks sarcastically.

" Afraid so, Drake. " Chris says, " Guys, in the alternate timeline Drake and Kristin had quite the affair going on. Of course, Drake died shortly after Kristin and I turned seventeen. "

Drake snorts, " You call getting run through by Excalibur dying? I was murdered, because the evil Wyatt hated the fact he had a sister that could match him evenly in a power battle when he didn't have Excalibur with him. "

" All right, so, you two have gotten back together and you're my children's cupid? " Piper sums up.

" Yes, but there's more, mom. In the alternate timeline Drake died before I could tell him I was pregnant. I had just found out, so in three years a very precocious two year old will be showing up. " Kristin says.

Piper groans, " God, I hate time travel. "

" Tell me about it. " Paige says.

" Anyhow, we have to get Wyatt out of there. " Chris says.

Rue nods, " He's in the teacher's lounge. "

Kristin sighs and heads for the stairs, with her new power she'd be fine. They needed a vanquishing potion like yesterday. " How is she doing that? " Paige asks.

" Her new power, it's a kind of echolocation. " Chris replies, " Hey, sis, you don't know where the ingredients are. "

" I'm a cook, I have a nose. I also know how to make a vanquishing potion. " Kristin calls back and continues on her way to the attic.

Chris shrugs, " Well, she is a cook. "

" Like mother, like daughter, huh? " Phoebe says.

Coop hearts in just then, " I can't locate Pallas or Patience. "

Phoebe blinks, " Rue? "

Rue closes her eyes and shakes her head. Chris on the other hand, stretches out with his empathic powers fully, " Got 'em, they're all right, just annoyed. "

Phoebe looks at him, " God, you have got to be the strongest empath on the planet. "

Chris sighs, " It's not advisable for me to open myself up this way. By doing so I open myself up to every serial killer out there. Every rape victim, it's not fun, that's why I keep it dialed down all the time. "

Piper blinks, " You've been holding back all this time. "

Chris nods and then gasps, he'd forgot to shut it down, " Damn tornado alley. Damn tornadoes. "

Piper goes over to him, " Chris, you have to close yourself off, now. "

" I can't. " Chris says, dropping to his knees, the pain he was feeling was unimaginable to the sisters, but Kristin was getting a second hand sense of how things were through Chris.

Kristin backs away from the potion table, _Chris, at least block me off from it._

_I can't it's too much pain._

_Drake, bring him up here, better yet, take me down there. I have to help him get it under wraps. _Kristin says.

Drake sighs and hearts into the attic where Kristin stood stock still. Drake walks over to her and gently places a hand on her, " Let's go. "

Kristin stiffens, " Demons, inbound. "

Drake curses and hearts her out to downstairs. The young half cupid glares at the demons before him, " You fools don't scare me. "

" Cupids don't fight. "

Drake smirks and launches into a roundhouse kick, while grabbing some potion vials. He throws one and two demons are vanquished, " Ah, you're that half cupid, half demon, aren't you? "

Drake groans, " No, I'm half cupid, half whitelighter, nimrod. "

When the Charmed Ones hear the commotion in the attic the leave Rue to watch over Chris and Kristin while the twins get Chris' empathy back under control. Piper gets up to the attic in time to see Drake use light arrows to vanquish demons. Piper blows up the last two demons, " What the hell…. ? "

Drake sighs, " I'm half cupid, half whitelighter, I'm a lovelighter, like your children are witchlighters. "

" That would make your mother the whitelighter. " Piper says as Paige and Phoebe come in.

" You're kidding me, a lovelighter. " Phoebe says.

" Yes. " Drake says, " My active power is my light arrows. "

" Light arrows? " Coop asks, having come up with the sisters.

" Well, my power took cupid's arrow a little too far, so I have light arrows to defend myself with. " Drake says.

" I see, so, which cupid is your father? " Coop asks.

Drake sighs, " Dexin. "

Coop nods, " I know him. I'm surprised the Elders allowed your parents to…. "

" They didn't. I'm like Paige, a forbidden love child. " Drake replies.

Back in the teachers lounge Wyatt is trying to loosen his bonds the old fashioned way, with mortal ingenuity. That wasn't working very well, but he had to get free. Ms. Perkins had left to attend to her duties as secretary, which gave him an opportunity to get loose and get away. Miss Holt, the Home Ec. teacher walks in, " Hello, Wyatt. "

" Miss Holt, are you here to torment me as well? " Wyatt asks.

" Quite the contrary, I'm here to get you out of here. "

" I don't understand. "

She smiles and unglamours herself, Wyatt stares at her, " Who are you? "

" Krista Ashley Halliwell, your niece. You weren't supposed to die today, but in my time you did, and that left that pig headed son of yours without anyone to truly guide him on his path. He went psycho and nearly wiped out the whole family. I read up on the family history and realized that you died before he was born. So, I came back to stop it, with some help. Every teacher, except for me is a demon or warlock. They will continually try to kill you. " She explains all this while freeing him, " Let's get you out of here, Rider, Reilly, come on. "

Two boys shimmer in and Krista orbs them all out to the Manor. Everyone, still stunned by discovering Drake was a lovelighter looks at the new arrivals, " Wyatt, are you all right? " Piper asks.

" Yeah, I'm fine. "

Krista steps forward, " I could reverse those lovely flash burned eyes for you, Kristin. "

" Nah, I've got it covered. " Kristin says.

Krista looks at her brothers and then sighs, " Trust me, you'll want your sight back for what's to come in the next week. "

Piper stops her, " Just who are you? "

Krista sighs, " Just one of your future grandkids, come back in time to stop the family from getting annihilated by Wyatt's son, that's all. "

" Which one of my kids do you belong to? " Piper asks.

Chris sighs, " She's mine, so are the other two with her. "

" How do you know that? "

" They're part phoenix. " Chris retorts.

Piper groans, " Good grief! So, you've met Bianca again, have you? "

Chris winces, " Yes, but, Mom, she saved my life. "

" All right, fine, I guess I'm stuck with a phoenix for a future daughter-in-law. " Piper says.

Rider speaks up, " If Krista hadn't come home when she did, Reilly and I would be dead. She was too late to save anyone else. I think our dear cousin was hoping she'd show up too late to save anyone. "

" Oh, by the way, dad, Auntie K, you two still owe me your Home Ec. assignment from last week. " Krista says.

" You're Miss Holt. " Chris says.

Krista nods and heads for the kitchen, " I can't reveal too much, except that you have to keep Wyatt alive. "

Wyatt- Wes Ramsey

Chris- Drew Fuller

Kristin- Kristin Kreuk

Drake- Zack Effron

Rue- Miranda Cosgrove

Piper- Holly Marie Combs

Paige- Rose McGowan

Phoebe- Alyssa Milano

Coop- Victor Webster

Krista Ashley Halliwell/Miss Holt- Marisol Nichols

Reilly Archer Halliwell- Drake Bell

Rider Ashton Halliwell- Drake Bell

Author's Note- I know, cliff hanger, but it worked. I have Marisol Nichols playing Krista and her glamoured teacher self, Miss Holt because Krista is her mother's daughter. I have the twins played by the same person because they do look identical. Their powers aren't, but well, neither are Chris and Kristin's. I'll go into more detail about the future that Chris children came from in later chapters, but only the children will be talking about it amongst themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed! All original characters are mine and so is this story. If you wish to use them or post my story on another site, you must ask me first.

Everyone follows Krista into the kitchen and Piper looks at her, " How old are you anyhow? "

Krista sighs, " Fourteen, Reilly and Rider are twelve. "

The twins grin, " Yep, and now, our dear older, decrepit, sister is solely responsible for our safety. " Rider says.

Krista spins around to face him and Rider gulps, " Crap, " he says, seeing her eyes, " Now, Krista, my kind, caring, young sister, don't go all phoenix on me. "

Reilly moves away from his twin, " Dude, that was stupid. When she's this bad only mom can stop her. "

Krista conjures an athamé and lunges for her brother. Rider conjures his own athamé and fends her off as best he could. Reilly sighs, " Well, Dad, you better call mom, otherwise she'll kill him before she stops. "

Chris blinks and orbs away, he knew where to go by now. Bianca arrives moments later, " What's up. "

" We have three future children here and one is trying to kill the other. Apparently when she gets this bad only you can snap her out of it. " Chris says.

Bianca blinks and allows Chris to orb her to the manor. Rider had just been disarmed and was now dodging for his life, " Mom, oh, thank god. Stop her! " Rider snaps as he continues to dodge his sister's furious attacks. Rider was the only one that could match Krista in a hand to hand fight. Bianca could beat all her children. Bianca stares at this and then shimmers in front of Krista.

The fourteen year old halts immediately, eyes still snapping. Bianca grins,

" Krista Ashley Halliwell, if you don't snap out of it this minute I'll strip you of your powers. "

Krista's eyes clear, " You could try. Power of Realities, it would never happen. Now, Rider, come here. "

Rider shimmers behind their father and Krista orbs behind him, " Rider, have fun reforming. " With this said Krista blows him up.

Reilly shakes his head, " Ride, that was just stupid. "

Rider reforms behind his mother, " I know, dammit, I didn't realize she was still so damned touchy. "

_You didn't have to watch dad die, I did. _ Krista snaps off.

Rider winces, _ Would you tone it down?_

_Hell, no!_ Krista fires back.

The next generation Halliwell siblings hole up in the basement and no one could get in. Bianca looks at Chris, " That's what we're in for? "

" Apparently. " Chris says.

Down in the basement, the three Halliwell survivors look at each other, " Krista, you never told us what happened before you saved us. " Reilly says.

" We'd like to know. " Rider says.

Krista sighs and starts her tale.

_Flashback:_

_Krista Ashley Halliwell grins as she shimmers home from her gran's house. Gran had taught her more about her phoenix heritage. It takes a full minute for the carnage in front of her to register, " No, " she whispers as she races through the manor._

_A slight movement caught her eye and Krista stops and looks fully at what had caught her attention. Her eyes widen, " Dad. "_

_Christopher Perry Halliwell moans as he forces his eyes open, " Krista, sweetie, get your brothers and get out. "_

_" What happened? "_

_" Wesley, he snapped, he's lost it. He has Excalibur. He already killed your mom and sister. No, don't bother, I don't have enough time left for you to save me. Save your brothers, go to the past, stop Wy from dying. Maybe if he had his father this wouldn't happen. "_

_With that said Christopher Perry Halliwell breathed his last. Krista swallows back her tears and races to find her brothers. She could soon hear the sounds of a fight and finds her brothers holding their own with Wesley Percival Halliwell. They were the Thrice Blessed Twins after all._

_" Hand over Linny, Rider. "_

_Krista's eyes widen at this, Melinda Penelope Halliwell, Rue's youngest child was still alive. " Hell no, Wes. " Rider snaps as Krista attacks Wes from behind._

_" Reilly, Rider, get ready to get out of here. " Krista snaps and places the Seal of Realities on her own cousin, it would effectively bind his powers._

_" Krista, Dare, he's still alive. " Reilly calls out, having gone to his cousin._

_Krista nods and goes to heal her cousin, " Krista, damn, thanks. "_

_" Dare, take Linny. Get out of here. My bros and I will handle what's to come. It's best if everyone thinks only we survived. Now, while Wes is still stunned. "_

_Dare nods and hearts out with little Linny. Krista conjures an athamé and draws the Triquatra, " Get the book. "_

_Rider goes to get it and Krista places the seal of realities on it as well. " We have to say the spell together. " Krista says._

_Rider and Reilly nod, " Hear these words, Hear the rhyme, Heed the hope within our minds, Send us now to where we'll find, What we wish through place and time. "_

_The siblings walk through the portal and get ready to do what they needed to do. _

_End Flashback:_

Rider sighs, " He told you to get us and go. God, he protected us with his dying breath, if not for you, we would have died, along with Dare and Linny. "

Krista sighs and Reilly looks at her, " Sis, we'll fix it, we'll save him. "

Krista looks at them, " Only you two will be going back alive. "

Rider looks at her, " God, you actually know what'll happen. "

" I'll die in a week. " Krista says.

" No, does that mean you won't remember anything that happened. " Reilly asks.

Krista looks at them, " I will remember, power of realities, guys. You won't lose me, not really. "

Rider looks at her closely, " Let it out, sis, before it poisons you. "

It's reached bedtime for the Halliwell siblings and Drake had stuck around, wanting some time with his lovely, though temporarily blind girlfriend. He hearts out and the twins sit up talking about Chris' future kids, " What's Krista's deal anyhow? " Chris muses, he'd felt, for just a moment, a heartbreaking sorrow from her, much deeper than grief. Kristin sighs at this.

" Her mind was open for that moment. She watched you die. Your only thought was to save your sons, you ordered her to save your sons, and to get out. Then come back and save Wyatt. To make it so our nephew wouldn't go crazy and kill us. "

Chris inhales sharply, " Damn, fourteen and she's taking on all this to save the future. "

" We were nineteen. " Kristin reminds him.

" I know. " Chris says.

The next morning Miss Holt calls in sick and Wyatt heads off to school, now on his guard, because of the information Krista had given him. He wanted to be alive to see his son grow up, to raise his son, and to prevent him from being evil. He also knew that Krista would have to sacrifice herself for that to happen.

Today it was Wyatt's French teacher that corners him after school. Wyatt's shield goes up instantly and he vanquishes his French teacher only to find three more teachers he didn't know had shimmered in behind him. Wyatt keeps his shield up and fights for his life. Then he gasps as he falls to his knees, what the hell was happening to him.

The lunch lady grins, " Binding potion in the corn, Mr. Halliwell. "

" Aunt Paige, Chris, Krista, Rider, Reilly. "

Rider and Reilly answer the call immediately and go on the offensive. The Thrice Blessed Twins finish things up easily, " Krista! "

Krista shimmers to the site and groans, then she waves her hand and Wyatt has his powers back. Krista shimmers away again and the twins sigh, " What's up? " Wyatt asks them.

" Other than the fact that Krista had to watch dad die and is refusing to deal with that, nothing much. "

Wyatt blinks, " She watched Chris die? "

Rider and Reilly nod, " Yeah, in his dying breath he asked her to save us. "

" Damn, and she has to live with that? "

" Yeah, but she won't let go. She's kept everything bottled up ever since we got here a year and a half ago. " Rider says.

" She just told us last night. " Reilly adds.

The next day Wyatt walks into the high school and gets himself cornered in the principal's office, by the principal and school nurse. Wyatt groans and his shield activates instantly, until someone physically attacks him and slices his arm open with an athamé. Wyatt punches this opponent and then gasps when his shield flickers and fades. " A power sucking athamé, damn! " With this said Wyatt remembers all his lessons with his aunt Phoebe and fights back. Without his powers he couldn't summon Excalibur to help him out. So, he grabs the letter opener on the desk as he rolls over it and continues to fight.

By the end of the school day Wyatt is exhausted and barely able to make the drive home. Chris looks at his brother, " What the hell happened to you? "

" Oh, I just fought for my life all day today at school. " Wyatt says, " To top it all off I got scratched with a power sucking athamé and lost my powers, so I had to use a damn letter opener to vanquish demons! "

Kristin walks in and heads for her older brother, " Dial it down a bit, please. "

Wyatt sighs, her other powers were compensating for the loss of her sight, which meant her empathy was more sensitive, " Oh, Chris, whatever happened with Pallas and Patience, I was a little distracted. "

Chris grins, " Mom, Aunt Paige, and Aunt Phoebe went in, kicked demon ass and rescued them. They're a little shaken but no worse for the wear. "

" Chris, you need to talk to Krista. " Kristin says.

Chris sighs and focuses on his eldest child. He orbs to the basement and Krista looks straight ahead, she just couldn't face him. " Krista, I know. "

" I was hoping my guard wasn't down long enough for Aunt Kristin to get anything. " Krista says.

Chris sighs at this and sits beside her, " Krista, look at me, you can't keep it all bottled up. Let it out. "

" I can't do that. " Krista says softly.

" Why, because doing so admits that I am gone. "

" No, because doing so means admitting that someone stopped me from sensing what was happening. I'm the only one with the power to stop Wes. I could have stopped him before anyone died. "

Chris stares at her, " You're that powerful? "

" Thrice Blessed, I have power over all reality. Wes is powerless in the future now, but I still have to ensure that uncle Wyatt lives. There's only one way I can do

that. "

Chris' eyes fill with horror, " No, you can't sacrifice yourself. You're only fourteen, dammit. "

" I was also asked to protect Rider and Reilly. It was the last thing you asked of me. Get them and get out. It was too late for Mom and Tatiana. "

" Tatiana? "

" Your youngest at eight years old. " Krista answers.

Chris winces, " You're here to stop all that. "

" No matter the cost. " Krista says.

" There has to be another way. " Chris says.

" There isn't. " Krista murmurs.

" Don't do it, Krista, don't sacrifice yourself. "

" I have to, it's the only way. I know my fate. "

Chris sighs at this, " Krista, I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt, let alone dying. "

Krista blinks at this, " Even now, you're exactly the same. There were times you nearly died just to keep me safe. It was really bad when I was younger. All of evil wanted to convert me, but I was very much my father's daughter when it came to moral standing. No one could make me turn against you. "

" I believe it. I can feel the bond between us, even though you don't exist yet. " Chris says, " You were closer to me than anyone else, except maybe Rider. "

" You're right. I did what I had to do. I saved Rider and Reilly. Got us back in time. Then we had to wait for the right time. " Krista says, " No one could get near me when I was younger, not when I was tired or sick, except you. It frustrated mom no end that her own daughter preferred her father over her mother. Tatiana was always closer to mom, always ready to go shopping with mom or something else. Me, I hated shopping, by the time I was seven I was blowing up any dress brought near me and anything pink, remember that. "

Chris grins, " Like my twin, I see. You cook and bake, I bet you got along well with my mom. "

" Grandma, yeah, she loved me. The rest of her grandchildren, except for Rider are a disappointment to her culinary soul. "

" Krista, just let it out. You haven't mourned and you need to. " Chris says.

The fourteen year old stubbornly refuses to let her emotions out. She wouldn't.

" Krista, honey, it's time to let someone else be strong for you. "

That was all it took. Chris found himself comforting his fourteen year old daughter as she finally let her emotions out of the cage she had leashed them in. When she cries herself to sleep, Chris tucks her into the bed they had been sitting on, Krista had converted the basement for the duration of their stay, and kisses her forehead. She was so like him, she might look like Bianca, but her personality came from him.

Wyatt, meanwhile is looking through the Book of Shadows when he comes across a spell that said it had been written by Chris in late 2003. " Power Return Spell, " Wyatt mutters, " Why not? Power of the witches rise, Come to me from across the skies, Return my magic, Give me back all that was taken from the attack. "

Wyatt glows blue briefly and he waves his hand, sending a pillow flying,

" Thanks, bro. " Wyatt whispers and heads back downstairs.

" So, how'd it go with Krista? " Wyatt asks when he reaches his younger siblings.

" She's a lot like me. " Chris says, " More than I realized, with some of Kristin thrown in too. "

" Like we really needed another Chris in the family. " Wyatt says.

Rider, in the kitchen, is whipping up a chocolate peanut butter cake for his three favorite relatives, his dad, his sister, and his aunt. When the cake is done, Kristin was the first one into the kitchen. Kristin waits patiently at the table and Rider grins, handing her a fork and plate with a slice of cake on it. Kristin takes her first bite and moans in pleasure, " Damn, if you bake like this you'll have every female in a mile radius after you when you're older. "

" Already do to a degree. " Rider replies.

Chris groans as he walks in, " Tell me you're not dating at twelve. "

" Dating, no, but there are a lot of girls in my grade and older that have enormous crushes on me. Krista wasn't the only one to inherit empathy from you. I seriously don't want to know. "

" Try knowing the thoughts yet too, just wait until high school, it only gets worse. Way worse. " Kristin says.

Drake hearts in just then, " Rider, are you trying to steal your aunt away from

me? "

" No, I'm not, but she is my favorite aunt. " Rider says, " Dad, where's Krista, I'd've thought she'd be here by now. "

Chris sighs, " Sleeping off an emotional drain. "

" You got her to let go! " Rider yelps in shock, " How the hell did you do that? "

" Okay, no swearing until you're fourteen. " Chris says.

Rider sighs, " I can't help it. I'm more like Krista, which means I'm my father's son. "

Wyatt laughs at this as he walks into the kitchen, " True enough, now, I think I should go visit my girlfriend and take her assignments to her. "

" Go ahead, she's going stir crazy anyhow. " Drake says, " Take her a piece of Rider's cake though. "

Wyatt accepts the plate from Rider and orbs away. Drake sits beside Kristin and tries to steal some cake, only to have her barrier repel him. Rider grins and hands his uncle a slice, " You'll never get away with it, except at your wedding. "


End file.
